the silver knight's new order
by bankerrtx01
Summary: given to me by Masterfanfic2013 and i refuse to just let it die, the order is gone, nothing left, only me, and yet i will live, i will find who did this and live, AU but more cannon than the original, enjoy thank you. M for adult teams and death ...brutal mutlaction ( can't finish sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Hey bankerrtx01 here with another story I saved from the depths of lost stories, this one is silver knights by masterfanfic2013, I loved this story I suggest you check it out as this won't be 100% the same story as mine will have a longer prolonged and be more cannon baisted with separated volumes, but enough with the chit chat let's begin.

Prologue 1 where are we?

(Scene: unknown mountain side, unknown region, Remnant/ unknownPov,)

In the side of a mountain cliff with square boxy windows held up with two sticks of wood tied together, inside a Stoney room which has two stone bed and a metal pole in which a closed red draws hung down. A little girl with pale skin wrapped in. A large red cloak and black blouse her hair had red tips, she looked about 13-14 years old. was sitting in the middle of the stone floor writing in a book with a pen.

The cliff was the home of The Silver Eyed warrior's their main base of operations there were always a few unaccounted for as they were on missions but those were rare with the numbers they were working with these days, there were about fifty of them, the reason why there numbers were so low, was because of the many enemies they made, as such the grimm which they actively hint sometimes get the best of a agent, and other times it's man's greed, in the olden days when the silver warriors were more prominent people thought there eyes looked nice so bandits would kill a warrior and steal the eyeballs from the body alive or not doesn't matter, and sell them on the black market, thus caused them to go into hiding where they count be found. As of now there only working on about roughly 70-80 people not that bad but seeing as they were use to more than 1,000 on the small size, there really undermanned, that and most of the Warriors were getting old, enter Ruby Rose the next generation of silver eyed warriors.

" Ruby breakfast." A voice called " alright be right there mom!" Ruby called as she stood up and put the book away. On the desk a English style longsword with specks of a red tinted blade the blade was a long/ short sword, I took it off the sword and slid it into the clip sheath before readjusting everything she wore. Before sliding the curtain back and stepping out into the kitchen.

In the kitchen hunched over the counter of their living area, was a women with a white cloak and black hair with red tips like Ruby, this was Ruby's mother. Summer rose. " hey mom." Ruby cheered. Summer turned around and smiled " hello my little rose." She said as she put a bowl of cereal on the stone table. She sat down across from her, " so what are you going to do today?" Summer asked, she wore a white blouse like Ruby's but white , but she wore a steel plated chest piece to protect her like every other knight,

" I think I'm going to check out the forge and start my second weapon, my sword is cool but it's just that a sword I want something with range." Ruby said " we'll have you come up with a pattern?" Summer asked " I'm thinking a high caliber sniper scythe, like Qrow," Ruby cheered, Summer nodded " of course you would go for him." Summer sighed, Qrow was not a silver eyed warrior but he is welcome on the present, the reason for that, is that summer being a huntress, trained at beacon, she was a leader of team STRQ. Both summer and Qrow were on the same team, after graduation summer went to settle down here, while Qrow became a messenger for Ozpin, and seeing as they were the same team, Qrow was allow passage to send messages to Ozpin from the knights,

Now summer would've been able to chose tai yang who is my father, but summer knew yang was too young and the council wouldn't accept her so she picked me up in the middle of the night and we went off. I was only 7 months. Old, and from then only Qrow has appeared and told tai about how I was still alive. But that was it, as least he wasn't depressed.

" well you should get going Ruby the forge is usually busy and seeing as it's noon.-" summer said looking at a stone clock on the wall when a scrape of stone on stone as Ruby shot up from the table " WHAT IT'S NOON!?" She called summer shrugged " well yeah...I did let you sleep late you know." Summer said " IM GOING TO BE LATE!" A high pitched scream etched down the stone walls as two trails of petals etched the ground like the Delorean out of petals ( BTTF is Ruby's favorite movie)

Summer smiled as she watched her daughter run off, from the next room over a head poked out of it's yellow curtain " she does know it's Saturday right?" A man said " I should think so, of course I did tell her it was noon so most likely not Rick." Summer said the man sighed " I'm going to get some extra shuteye before I make eggs," he said as he disappeared.

(Scene: outside the forge of the silver eyed warrior's, Remnant/ Ruby's 3rd person)

Ruby ran down the stairs and slammed open the doors to the forge to see it wasn't noon but only the 4 blacksmiths hammering away, Ruby relized she had been had and slumped her shoulder ' I'm so going to kill mom,' Ruby thought, " ahh miss rose!" A voice said she looked up to see Talon the main blacksmith stood there arms crossed. His eyebrows slashes downward irritatedly, "h-h-hi sir!" Ruby squeaked like a mouse, when suddenly the guy calmed down, " hahaha no need to be afraid ms rose, I'm just sizing you up!" He said smacking Ruby on the back making her stumble. " you want to make a second weapon right?" He asked " yea." Ruby said calming down. " well lets get started I don't think I need to show you what to do your on the far anvil," he said ponting to the wooden tent where the clang was being heard.

Summer looked out the window. To see her daughter work, when from behind a man with silver steel armor walked up to her he had a bastard sword on his back " summer, the council wishes to see you." He said summer sighed " be right there, Aaron " She said the guy nodded and walked away.

Ruby was sweating as she wiped the sweat off of her brow. " oh lord!" She sighed as talon appeared behind her " what are you making?" He asked " I'm making a sniper scythe." Ruby said proudly. " are you sure? there are no knights that use them as I primary and those that due aren't willing to teach them." He said " Qrow does." Ruby said making talon sigh, " of course, look to an outsider to train you." Talon sneered " HEY MOM TRUSTS HIM!" Ruby argued back, " your mother is too trustworthy, and frankly you are to I'm amazed the council even gave her a seat!" Talon said " hey!" A second voice said they turned to reveal a third blacksmith hammering away. " Qrow is a trusted adviser of Ozpin he's a powerful huntsman as well knock it off." He said talon argued " he's still an outsider Ray!" Talon said " so is Ozpin when you think about it." Ray argued which shut talon up he sighed " well I'm not your father so I can't stop you, I just hope that you'll be wiser than you mother." He said Ruby nodded and continued pounding away.

Later in the real afternoon a voice called to her from the cliff. " miss rose!" A voice called Ruby sighed and looked up, " lunch time hurry up your grilled cheese is getting-...cold." He said as Ruby appeared right infront of him with a massive grin on her face. He sighed " let's go." He said Ruby nodded her head fast " OKAY DILL!" Ruby said

Ruby ran off down the hall " RUBY THAT'S NOT WHERE THE- aww hell." Dill cursed as he sighed and walked away Ruby will find out. Down the hall Ruby was running past people jumping on walls sliding under open legs with her face a must see her tongue hanging out like a dog and her eyes filled with lust for food, when all of a sudden she came to a sudden stop.

" OMPH!" She cried as she fell back. She held her hand to her head and shook it " could've sworn I would've seen that wall." She muttered " umm hi." A voice said Ruby looked up to see a boy about her age he was a warrior he wore some silvery Roman style armor, " I'm crumble." He said Ruby snorted quietly " crumble really?" Ruby asked the man coughed blushed and stepped back " my mother was really into sweets...or at least that's what I've been told." He said Ruby raised an eyebrow " oh from your father's side?" Ruby asked. " actually I've here with a friend that found me a scout ambrosia?" He asked Ruby gasped " I'm sorry I didn't know." She said but he waved her off " its fine besides one I've only known them for two years, and they were drunks half the time. " ohh Rick and Morty. " Ruby said

" who?" Crumble asked " that's what we called them after the cartoon you've seen it right?" Ruby asked crumble laughed as he wiped the tears of joy away " hahehehe yea, yea I watched it, I actually didn't put together how they acted with that but it makes so much sense." He said " so you are you?" He asked " oh I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose!" She said as she pointed to herself, trying to stand tall and proud " hehe you're funny," he said giggling Ruby blushed and turned away in her mind she was horrified ' What is going on!? why is my heart raising as if I'm surrounded by 50 beowolf she about to be eaten!? Why is my face heating up!?' She thought she turned around to face crumble again " why thanks, I'm actually heading to the cafeteria to get some grilled cheese." She said

Crumble raised his eyebrow " you do know it's that way right?" He said pointing down the hall in which she came from " but how do you-?" Ruby asked " dispite the fact I've never been here before ever, this place has felt like I've always known it, I told it to ambrosia and turned out I pointed out the council chamber without even seeing a map." Crumble said " wow, that would've been really useful about five weeks ago." Ruby said as a loud grumble came from her stomach she jolted up and blushed not making eye contact with crumble he laughed " come on let's get some food in you." He said as he lead Ruby away to the cafeteria holding hands, Ruby felt her face heat up ' WHAT IS GOING ON!?' She thought in an alcove in the hall summer rose watched her daughter walk down the hall, smiling. ' it's time for...the talk.' She said as she turned around and walked into the alcove wall, and dissolved.

Ruby and crumble enter the cafeteria and Ruby get her sandwich she looks for crumble only to find him gone " awww." Disappointed at the sudden disappearance ' WHAT THE HELL WHY AM I SO INTERESTED IN HIM HE HAS HIS OWN LIFE!' Ruby monologues to herself,

Ruby left the cafe and continued working on her scythe which she now dubbed crescent rose, she rationalized it was because of the curved blade and as it was her apart of the family. But if she was being realistic it was the closest sounding to crumble without looking to out there,

She left time for the heated pieces time to cool off while she ran drills with silver thorn the soft ' thunk!, thunk!, thunk!, thunk!' Of a polished sword on a leather dummy with the echos of 'clang! clang! clang! clang!' Of the anvils and blacksmiths working, ' left, right, spin left, overhead!' Ruby thought as she slashed each direction, in her multi functioning sword, now as Ruby's long sword my look like just a normal longsword but there's a property that's infused into all metals forged in silver valley, it's so simple but no ones but them have done it, there steel is dust infused, not only is the blade sharpened with a dust crystal of what ever element the user wants but deep inside the atomic structure subatomic particles of steel have been replaced with the dust particles. In Ruby's case a fusion of lighting and fire.

Now the dust did many effects, one it strengthened the metal's durability with the crystalline structure, allowing it to keep its strength while keeping a razor sharp edge. From the dust on the outside of the blade. That's not the only thing seeing as dust is aura activated, a user and use their aura to activate the special dust giving the sword the property's of using that element it's infused with, unfortunately only one element can be activated at a time unless you have massive aura ability's. but even without that, the dust crystals can be used as a catalyst of a user's aura allowing to use there semblance to manipulate the blade.

As such someone with a teleportation semblance would be able to make the blade vanish and shift around the blockers blade going around the block and hit the target, or someone with a speed semblance would be able to while just holding it make the blade more aerodynamic and lighter allowing a two handed sword to be handled like a one and a half sword, or a long sword to be a short sword, and short sword like a dagger, etc. so Ruby's silver thorn is a one and a half to two handed sword but she can wield it like a dagger. As she hit the leather again she cut the dummy making the metal dig into where the shoulder blade would be on the dummy making it stick in. Ruby approached and brought her foot to the dummy and pulled the sword out, before shifting the blade in a reverse grip. And charged back at the dummy.

(Scene: Council chamber, silver knights temple remnant,/Summer's 3rd pov)

In the council chamber Summer stood outside large stone doors, they were massive 10ft high doors and 5ft wide each slab. There some on the only stone doors on the structure, the door opened allowing a fully armored silver knight Sir. Conwest he wore steep plate like everyone else, " miss rose, enter." He said as he stepped back inside allowing Summer to enter the structure. Inside the room was a giant circular room, with steps leading up the center and two on each side the seats were positioned in the circle to face the middle of the room the seats rose and slanted as they got higher getting farther and farther away allowing only a slime row of space to be given to the speaker's entrance. Summer stood in the middle and looked to see 20 faces ofgrey eyes, all very old and very wise.

" Summer rose!" The first one said as he stood up the chair in from of summer directly, " you've shown great courage and adaptability on your previous mission some traits only found in your founders ." He said Summer nodded " thank you sir." She bowed the man sat down as the one two seats to the left spoke he leaned in " however your inability to question orders is very Saddening." The second one said " with all due respect-." Summer spoke but was cut off by a third one he was on the opposite side of the first speaker, " with all due respect we gave you an order and we expect it to be followed." He said before he sighed, " but. We are not the warriors that you are, we are politicians, which is why…" the first one said when a fourth one appeared, " we are releasing our grip on your order. You are now, alone, govern yourself now. We've passed all power to you." The first one said

The man stood up and held a helmet that was pure silver mouth piece was grate pattern, with an armored nose cover which attached to the forehead, there was holes for the ears but the rest was completely covered. The man dropped the helmet making it drop on the marble floor making it clatter bang and spin as the helmet spun and faced Summer with a big dent in the forehead, "good luck." He said as the room flickered and all light was gone to reveal dead cold stone in a lonely room, a room that hadn't been used in a while, Summer sighed as the door opened and entered. " were free." Summer said sir conwest nodded " call Sir Aaron, Lady Aela, Sir Krogstad, Sir Torvald, Talon, and Lady Aisha." Summer said " right away. On and conwest, " call the Sir Carren as well." Summer said.

Later all the senior knights have come, talon was excused because they realized he wasn't the best fit of the council and not only that he didn't want to be. Summer took responsibility of command and named her council accordingly " sir Aaron, combat, talon will remain in blacksmithing, Aisha I want you to teach in a classroom setting. Krogstad, Aela mission leaders, Torvald I know you wanted a piece full life so you got it, librarian sir Carren will remain the caretaker of the temple, and vault." She said

( Scene: forge, past dark, unknown region, Ruby's 3rd pov)

It was dark by the time she fully lifted her " finished" baby from the anvil it wasn't pretty as she still had to paint it the silvery steel glinted in the limelight of the torch, ' maybe I should keep it like that?" Ruby thought before looking at silverthorn " no I have a silver weapon, I need this one to have color as much as silver and black looks cool, I thinking red and black." Ruby said.

" Red like roses." A voice behind her said Ruby jumped back and turned around to reveal crumble standing there, " huh- oh yea?!" Ruby asked before blushing again ' what is going on?!' " so...why are you here?" She asked rocking back and forth her hands on her skirt. " actually I was sent here by your mother to get you, or was it your aunt?" Crumble asked to the roof, " I don't have an aunt," Ruby said "oh yea so mother then, so yea I'm going to bring you back, you ready to go?" He asked " yea, just let me get my sweetheart here," she said. Crumble whistled " what is that?" He asked " crescent rose, my high caliber sniper scythe." Ruby said " do you even know how to fight with a scythe?" Crumble asked " not really, but I know a friend that does!" Ruby said.

" Come on, let's go." Crumble said as he walked Ruby back. " dang it's gotten late, well I guess tomorrow it just training." Ruby said as they appeared infront of Ruby's family dorm/ apartment. Ruby pushed open the curtain she was about to enter when crumble made her turn " yes?" She asked " i'll um see you tomorrow I guess." He said rubbing the back of his head, " yea!" Ruby nodded and entered crumble sighed " well back to my room." He said as he walked off.

( inside the apartment)

Inside her apartment she was shocked to find her mother looking at her intently chin on her hands, smiling. " mom." Ruby said coldly she jerked back and scoffed although Ruby could see a dangerous glint in her eyes, " now my dear flower what did I do to cause that reaction?!" Summer asked " that trick by saying it was noon when it was really 7:00 in the morning." Ruby said. Summer chuckled " ahh yea that was a good one." She sighed contently, Ruby sighed " honestly mom, I like the fact that we play jokes on each other but." Ruby said " but?" Summer asked " why don't we do a co-op prank..on everyone." Ruby suggested, Summer thought, " that's a good idea, but I didn't wait her to tell you about setting off rapier wasps in the storeroom." Summer said

" Okay, What is it?" Ruby said Summer tapped the seat next to her, " come sit." Ruby sat down and looked into her own face, as they looked you could see the subtle differences summer had a slight scar over an eye and her youth was gone along with a more of a harder jaw, while Ruby's was still there, and more rounded, summer sighed, " have you ever liked boys?" Summer asked Ruby tilted her head " I guess, sometimes there arrogant, but most of the time they seem nice what about them?" Ruby asked " what about that new kid, what was his name ummm- stumble?" Summer asked Ruby could feel the veins popping out of her forehead " crumble." She said " so you do know him." Summer asked " yea, we ran into each other in the hall well I ran into him." Ruby said making summer chuckle " of course you did." She said " WHAT THAT MEAN!?" Ruby cried.

A few minutes later summer explained sex ed to Ruby, who sat there shocked " wow." She said " yea." Summer said " so...that's where baby's really come from." Ruby said summer nodded " yes. Yes it is." She said. " damn." Ruby said " NOT IN THE HOUSE!" Summer said slightly scolding, " MOM were warriors who are going out in the world on basically suicide missions trying to at least repel an army of shadows before it swallows out us." Ruby said countering. " you can use that languages after I'm dead and buried but not-OMPH!" She cried as Ruby tackled her " don't you dare say that! If I lost you I don't know what I'd do." She said summer looked at her daughter and smiled she put a hand on her head and rubbed her hair softly " alright my gem, I won't. Come on let's get you to bed." She said as she moved Ruby to her room. Summer pulled back the covered as Ruby hung on to her like a monkey before Ruby hopped off, " now come on Ruby get changed." She said Ruby nodded and ran into the bathroom which was adjacent to her room on the right side from her bed which was against the outer wall. Under the window. The bathroom had two entrances one from the kitchen, and one from the bedroom, the girls didn't sleep together summer had her own room on the opposite side of her daughters.

Ruby exited the bathroom with her rose leggings on, and beowolf top. She crawled into bed as Summer pulled the covered up. "Good night Ruby." Summer said as she kissed Ruby on the forehead and went back into the kitchen to read by candle light " hey mom?" Ruby asked " yes?" Summer turned around " you know how we were talking about...that thing?" She asked " yes?" Summer asked " could you...show me?" Ruby asked timidly. " of course." Summer said as she pulled the curtain back before covering the window above the bed. That night...was the day Ruby's finally knew...how it felt like."

PG Ch2 : how are we?

(Scene: Ruby's room S,E,W temple Ruby's 3pov)

Ruby woke up after the lesson last night, she felt numb in between her legs as she forced herself to move, ' damn those stone beds are the worse sometimes' Ruby thought as she sat up, she looked to her stone table to see her cloaths with her cloak and weapons a un colored crescent rose sat on top of the pile. She sat up and took the weapons off before getting dressed, after she fastened the cloak by the two pins and attached silver thorn by the clip like always, and stepped out, she expected to see her mother by the counter cutting up some meat or something. But instead she saw a red short cape and a white cloak at the table, eating, Ruby looked at her mother and put a finger to her lips for quiet, summer nodded Ruby nodded and bent low and crept around the table as Summer went back to eating,

Qrow was cutting up meat for his favorite niece well what he considered's his neice, they weren't brother and sister like ravin and his husband tai yang, but Ruby's yang's half sister so it evens out. 'step.' Qrow heard the faintest step on the other side of the table, normally he would've spun around thinking it's an intruder Pull out his scythe out and blast the rat mouse or whatever to oblivion, but he knew Summer wouldn't allow mice in the temple so that left only one option " UNCLE QROW!" A cry from behind him was heard confirming his suspicions he spun around just in time for him to be tackled into the counter he smiled softly seeing the bundle of red joy always lit him up, " hey squirt." He said as he felt her cling around his right arm, he lifted his arm out and Ruby was holding out at the elbow.

" ohh it's so good to see you?!" She said Qrow smiled ' yep bundle of joy.' He thought " you too squirt." He said as he put her down and turned back to the counter " now how would you like your eggs?" He asked " scrambled." Ruby said Qrow nodded " you got it." He said as he cracked 2 eggs in the pan, and cut a piece of ham and slid it next to the eggs. 2 minutes later he slid the eggs masterfully on Ruby's plate with the ham following. He rubbed her hair and started to make his own eggs,

After another 2 minutes he sat down across from his niece and next to summer as they all ate. Qrow looked at summer and at Ruby he could tell she had to tell him " so your mother told me you had something to show me." He said " yea but after breakfast." Ruby said as she took a bite of her food.

After breakfast Ruby stood up " so what did you want to show me?" Qrow asked Ruby pulled out crescent rose and unfurled her " wow." He said " yea!" She said " is there anyone to train you here?" He asked " well no." Ruby said lowering her head. " come on squirt let's show you the work." Qrow said.

For over an hour Ruby and Qrow did drills swinging, and working on muscle strength. At lunch time they ate outside in the courtyard so they didn't have to move afterwards to get back to training.

The day lasted long and hard but Qrow taught Ruby the drills to practice, after a bit Qrow had to give in and head back inside Ruby went back to drills. As Qrow walked back to summers apartment he sat down " that kid will always be that happy go bundle of joy." Qrow said " and you wouldn't have it any other way," summer said Qrow smiled and chuckled " yea. Your right." He said " so any message to Ozpin?" Qrow asked " the simple. I'm now in charge, the councils off my back." Summer said Qrow nodded, " alright I taught Ruby some drills to run and she can practice. I should go." Qrow said

" hold on." Summer said Qrow turned around to face her, " thank you Qrow, you know as a single mother is hard and even if she knows why it's still hard, I'm glad you became her surrogate father " stop it sum it's embarrassing." Qrow said " well someone has to knock you down a few pegs." She teased, Qrow waved her off. Yea yea," he said before looking at summer a bit more sadly, they looked at each other red, into silver but didn't say a word before Qrow turned away. They sighed as Qrow left he knew he couldn't say what he wanted, before he left to deliver Oz his message.

Cp 3: school.

(Scene: S,E,W temple, learning center, Ruby's third person)

Ruby woke up early today around five, and looked and realized it was Monday. " great." She said as she got up, the weekdays were different from the weekends, while the weekends were completely free time weekdays had very organized for her, she got up had breakfast and went to classes, learning about the grimm they fight, and the ability's they will gain later in life. I had my breakfast some pancakes mom made and a rushed off to the hall of knowledge, she stood there with her other peers, finally the stone door opened revealing Lady Aisha, " come in." She said as she lead them in to sit down.

(Scene: outside council chamber, remnant/summers pov)

summer walked down the the council chamber and sat in her seat with the other elected members sept for Aisha as she was teaching. She said sat down and looked over reports before rested her head in her hands "dear god," she said " Summer we got message of a band of bandits creeping slowly on our position, " sir Hilfor said summer nodded " take a small dispatch group, Clear them out." She said hilfor nodded and left the chamber,

(Scene: lunchroom S,E,W temple, Ruby's pov)

Ruby sighed in relief when the teacher told them to go to lunch, it's not that she didn't not like the tactics and training, but the thing is it's not hands on, so what's the point, she got to the cafe and got her lunch. She sat down at a stone table and pulled out a sandwich and started to eat, she reached behind her and pulled out her reading material, this was a nice book of fairytales the four Madins and such,

She had to go back to class and sit through another pointless study hall lecture, this one included combat tactics and fitting you into what your ideal weapon is, ' I say it's pointless at least for me because I already have my ideal weapon, of course your really supposed to take the class and then chose but hey, maybe that's why everyone giving me funny looks?' Ruby thought

After that class she got to enjoy the outdoors...in their survival class, living on basic necessities and what they had on hand, it was one of the classes Ruby excelled in. Finally after they reached back to the temple, it was dinner and bed. ' what a long day.' Ruby thought as she put herself to bed.

Chapter 1 escape: (rubys pov)

(Scene: Mountain Side, Order of the Silver Knights, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

I ran down the halls " time to finally make my weapon my own!" I said as I sped down the halls, I'm pretty sure, if I was in a car I would be pulled over for speeding. I appeared before the paint center, I slowed my breathing and pushed the door open, " ahh miss rose, what can I do for you?"Crumble said a friend of mine, I asked crumble out or tried to but he didn't want to and I was fine with it. " can I have some painters tape and red spray paint." Ruby asked " sure." Crumble said as he stepped away and retrieved them Ruby grabbed the paint and got to work.

" how's crescent rose?" Crumble asked " fine, she's oiled well, and no squeaks ever." I said proudly " just don't point the monster in my direction please I like to live and your legs are important to you." Crumble teased Ruby looked at crumble " I can still neuter you." I said darkly making crumble flinch back and raised his arms and wimpered before Ruby chuckled. " dummy." She said as she walked out making crumble sigh. " good job crumble you have to gain the attention of the most bipolar girl in the temple." He muttered " I HEARD THAT!" Ruby yelled down the hall making crumble duck for cover under the desk. I bursted out laughing.

' oh man he's so great to tease,' I sighted, as she walked to the armory to get crescent rose labeled as her official weapon. When she got there she saw there were several more lock's on the door, " well might as well knock." I said as she pounded on the metal door. And a slid opened up about 3" above my head and silver eyes stared down on me before it shut and opened at my eye level. " yes?" A grunty voice said " I'm here to register my weapon." Ruby said as she showed crescent rose. The man sighed " fine." He said as the slide shut and the metal door clicked open. I hopped in as the door closed.

I walked up to the counter and put my baby Cresent Rose on the counter, the guy on the other side took the weapon and typed up my info on my computer and added my weapon. He then handed crescent rose back to me. " here you go," now I suggest you find your mother and tell her the news." He said I smiled and dashed off.

(Scene: Mountain Side, Order of the Silver Knights, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

I sped through the long corridors of the temple, looking for my mom. I finished it! I finally forged my weapon, a sword! The most important step in becoming a Silver Knight! Each weapon belonging to a knight are different, just like one's Aura and Semblance. Some Knights have Two-handed Swords, some prefer Daggers, Warhammers, Battle-axes etc. They're usually our primary weapons but we can also forge secondary weapons too.

All our steel is Dust-infused, a very rare and difficult skill to master. Thankfully our ageing Blacksmith has perfected such skill. Talon helped me forge my sword. For the past two weeks, I was pain to him, but he still enjoyed my company. Why I was difficult? Because I took on a difficult craft and I thought constructing my weapon Crescent Rose was hard. Speaking of Crescent Rose, she's a six foot long High Compact Sniper Scythe. Designed to fire .50 Calibre Anti-material Bullets. A sight to be feared.

I can wield Crescent Rose with ease thanks to extra training with Sir Aaron. He's the only knight who wields a scythe in the Order but he wasn't as good as uncle Qrow. As for my sword, whom I dubbed Silver Thorn is a standard sword, only I designed the hilt for both One and Two-handed use. That's because my scythe is clearly a Two-handed weapon. Old habits die hard. The steel blade is Dust-infused, strengthening the metal considerably, so it can cut through other metal like a hot knife slicing through butter.

The Order of the Silver Knights is an ancient Guild for those specially gifted. Why we are called Silver Knight? It's because we can be easily identified by our silver eyes. A very rare trait in Remnant. Those born with silver eyes are destined to lead the life of a warrior. The Silver Knights are the best fighters in all of Remnant before the Huntsman. We trace our History back as far as Man's creation, but it's somewhat uncertain. Back then, the Order had numbers in the thousands but unfortunately today, there's only a handful of us. About twenty or thirty. I'm the newest member, but I'm still in training. The duty sworn by the Order for centuries is two things: defeat the Creatures of Grimm and protect the innocent.

We have a special ability that is completely separate to Semblances. All Silver Knights have the ability to freeze our enemies in place. A single glance in our gaze is enough for them to shake in fear. This skill I called myself is: Silver Glare I haven't used the silver glare but I do know of its power.

I snapped out my thoughts and found the room I shared with mom. I skidded to a halt in front of her, leaving a few rose petals floating her face. She brushed them away with her hand. She looked down at me and smiled. Man, every time we stare, it's like looking in a mirror. I'm an exact carbon-copy of her. Mom was wearing her Silver Knight armour. Dressed head to toe in steel-plate, also Dust-infused and her signature white cloak clasped at the shoulders. Me? I was wearing armour as well, but it's lightweight yet strong, so it doesn't compromise my Speed Semblance and like mom, I wore the same cloak, only red. Attached to my shoulders by two clasps.

"Well, well my Little Rose. What brings you here? Rushing in and covering the floor I just swept with rose petals." She teased. My cheeks went red.

"Um… sorry mom. But look!" I unsheathed my newly forged weapon and gave it to her. "I finished forging my sword!" My mom looked at it analytically. Her eyes scanning up and down, from the pommel to the tip of the blade. I saw her smile.

"Good work and also to Talon. He must be proud of it. This is smithing at its finest. Also, I noted a half-hilt. Mind explaining that?",

"Oh that!? I couldn't decide on a One-handed or Two-handed weapon. So I thought why not both! The extra half-length to the One-handed hilt will allow enough room to place my other hand underneath!" I explained enthusiastically. Mom chuckled.

"Clever. I always knew you were a weapon's fanatic and you took after my weapon, thus you are definitely a mother's daughter. Second, it's also why I requested Talon to ban you from the Armoury." My jaw dropped.

"That explains the extra locks on the doors!" My mom just laughed.

"I'm sorry, but your brothers and sisters were getting really concerned that a fifteen year old child to have a fascination with weapons.",

"I'm not a child!" I whined,

"Come here you." Mom sat down on the bed and let sit beside her. She picked up one of my favourite History Volumes: The Great War - Volume One. Mom read aloud. This is my favourite bonding time with her.

Half an hour into the book, the entire Temple suddenly shook! The book fell out of mom's hands. Another tremor had me falling off the bed. I landed with a 'thud'! Suddenly, Aela rushed in, wearing her full armour and helmet. Her silver eyes shined with fear. Mother grew concerned.

"Aela! What is happening!",

"Someone is attacking the Temple as we speak! She is not alone! The Grimm are here!",

"That's impossible! Our Temple is well hidden!" Mom argued,

"Well, they did it Summer. I need you to help me! Many of our brothers and sisters have fallen! Talon is dead! So are Krogstad, Torvald and Aisha! Our numbers are dwindling quickly!" My eyes widened with fear, but I had to help them! Sheathing Silver Thorn and attaching Crescent Rose to my side, I put on my helmet. It completely covered my face, but you could see my eyes. I modelled it like the White Knight. The famous warrior that started the Order of the Silver Knights. That was until he became corrupted. Mom also readied herself, then turned to me.

"Ruby! I need you to run! Far away from here!" My eyes widened!

"But mom-",

"No buts Ruby! Myself and whatever few remaining Knights here will stay and fight. Know that if we fall, you must carry on the legacy of the Silver Knights!",

"I can't leave you! You'll die here!" I cried,

"Save your tears my child. I love you Ruby. The Order must continue, even if you are the only survivor." We hugged tightly, embracing each other for one last time. "Now, go to Beacon Academy. Find Professor Ozpin and give him this message: The White Knight has fallen thus kindly I scatter. He'll understand.",

"I love you mom." My mom stood up and pulled a book which is actually a lever to a secret passage and she quickly gave me a map and shoved something else into my hand as well I looked down Mom but I-" Ruby said but my mom stopped me, " no take this book it holds all the knowledge good luck my little flower, tell Ozpin the message," I nodded "This will lead to the base of the mountain. Just run and get to Beacon. The map will guide you." I nodded and started running. "And don't you dare look back or come for me! Be safe my Little Rose! I'm sorry!" And the door sealed between us. No mom. I'm sorry. I activated my Speed Semblance to run faster. The faster I get out of here, the lesser chance I'll be discovered.

I kept running, seeing the light, I knew this was the end of the passage. I stopped and listened for any intruders. Thank Dust, there were none. I ran again until I was far from the Temple. Until now, we were nothing more than a legend, people weren't sure whether we existed or not but now… we are a myth. A story passed on by word of mouth. The proof of our very existence is now destroyed. The only proof is my attire and weapon. People will just brush my silver eyes as an unusual genetic trait. In the distance, I turned as I saw what was once my home, explode in a large gulf of fire. Consuming it. I fell to my knees. Mom. She's gone. The entire Order is gone and I'm the last of them. I will find the woman who instigated the attack and recreate our order.

Yet I must keep focused on my main task. Reach Beacon. Find Ozpin. Deliver message. Then what? Will he offer me a place to stay? To stay hidden? Surely someone will be after me once they figured out I had survived the assault. I studied the map and I instantly knew where to go. Going through Emerald Forest will be the quickest route. It's a three day journey from here, but what's there to lose? Emerald Forest it.

(Scene: S,E,W temple unknown region, Remnant/Summers pov)

Summer watched Ruby leave before turning to Aela " alright let's go." Summer said as she put her helmet on and headed to round up the remaining members, " is sir Carren alive?" Summer asked " Aela nodded " alright. Let's meet up with him first." Summer said as they ran down the halls before the temple shook as they ran down the halls a flaming boulder crashed in one of the rooms shattering the thing and fling into the hall making the tapestry engulf in flames,

(Scene: outside attacked temple Remnant, 3rd pov)

Outside cinder fall, stood up and lead an army of beowolf into the doors " LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" Cinder said as beowolf roared crashing down on the door, making the only thing holding them in start to crumble. " oh god they're coming in!" Jeff, bill, along with a blacksmith held the door, " WHERES THE COMMANDER!" Halfor said " summer!" He cried as he saw the commander run by " where's the caretaker?" She asked " right behind you." Sir Carren said making summer turn " why aren't you in the valuet " I was waiting for orders." He said " you have your orders save the children and bright them in the value if you can't save anyone activate the automatic protocols and defend the vault." Summer said " hey where's Ruby?!" Jeff said noticing summers daughter wasn't there, " she's our last hope, our last star, " now then, everyone fall back to the courtyard we can start our counter offensive there Carren seal the vault," summer said

(Sir carren's pov)

I ran off as everyone else, stood there, allowing me to get to the base. I found myself in front of the doors of the chamber like the council chamber but these doors glowed like bronze, I stepped forward when I heard a growl from behind me, I looked to see a beowolf creeping up " it seemed to dodge the others. It roared and lunged at me. I ducked down and allowed the grimm to fly past me, it slid on the ground and charged at me again swiping at me, I kept ducking. ' damn it.' I cursed as I was cornered, I looked to see a torch by my side. And I saw the beast charging. " well now or never." I said as I unhooked the torch and swung it with all my might. A howl was heard as the grim died in a burst of flames, unfortunately I was also cut, the gash was fatal, and I knew it. But I had a job.

I walked to the doors and unlocked it and pushed it in the door shut with a heavy clang! Before several other clangs were heard signaling the doors were locked, " well...only one more thing to do." I said " AHH!" I cried as the pain was over welling, I could feel my vision growing weak. Got to...activate...the...automatons." I sighed.

After a hallway that felt like it went on forever, I finally reached the central vault. It was a library, which held hard copies of every single day of human history and the silver eyed warriors. In the middle was a chair and a small computer on the other side. I limped past the chair. And came to the wall smacking into it leaving some blood on it. I clicked some buttons and I looked up to see a bright light with other lights, my vision was so blurry I only saw a white line in between two orange lines, if I squinted I could see Y/N? I shook my head " for humanity." I said before slamming my fist on the controls, there was a click and Wrrl as behind the wall steam engine activated. I sighed " it's up to you now," I said as I stumbled off the platform I headed to the chair. ' I think I should...just take a nap.' I rationed as I sat down and shut my eyes and darkness overtook me."

( cinders pov: post battle)

I walked into the ruins of the temple and saw the children and people. Lying there dead. "Report." I called to a girl under my command emerald, " everyone's dead." They said " and the valut?" I asked " they must've seen us coming because it's sealed shut." They said I sighed, " alright then we're done here, there's nothing else to do." I said when a second guy came up to me " yes Mercury?" Cinder said " I saw a lone person run from the ruins, but didn't give chase, she's got no power, she's helpless." He said " how long will it be until she gets her powers, " about two to five years." Mercury said shrugging " well then she'll be dead long before then," cinder said as she shifted a foot and flipped a corpse over to reveal a girl in a white cloak her eyes shined in the light even post dead its like the life still clung there. " we're done here. Burn the bodies, keep the eye's if you really want to but burn the bodies." As I walked off I saw a robot walking around " oh shit!"

There was an explosion and cinder went flying out of them temple, Mercury and emerald were by her side. " CINDER!" Emerald cried running to her boss she was covered in ashes " what happened?" Mercury asked as he looked at the temple to see the robots " fall, back." Cinder muttered before passing out. Mercury and emerald looked at each other before they picked up cinder and left


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Found

Three Days Later…

(Scene: Emerald Forest, Vale, Remnant/Yang's POV)

First year at Beacon and Professor Ozpin has made up some really whack idea for Initiation this year. Right now, I'm in the air, using my Shotgun Gauntlets named Ember Celica to increase my distance. Ozpin wanted us to invent our own landing strategy. Piece of cake, well except for Jaune Arc. The odd blonde who is failing miserably at wooing Ice Queen. After another few blasts, I used the trees to my advantage and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Nailed it!" I mused and began running. I wonder who should I partner up with? Maybe Weiss? No no no! She won't be able to cope with me. I hope she gets off her high horse one day. There's the mysterious girl Blake. Hm… she's not much of a talker though. Jaune? No, too much of a dork and looks like he can't fend for himself in a fight. Once I was deep in the forest, I slowed my pace to walk. At this stage I won't have any partner. That was until I heard a rustling noise coming from the bush. I walked over and parted the bush.

"Hello?" The noise became growling and I narrowly dodged a swipe of a claw from an Ursa, two in fact as a second one entered. I activated Ember Celica. Both growled, glaring at me with their piercing red eyes.

"I suppose you two have any suggestions for possible students to be my partner?" All I got was a roar.

"Geez, you could've said no." I launched forward, striking punch after punch into the Grimm and also making small talk to amuse myself.

"Not much of a challenge are you?" I laughed, until I saw a strand of blonde hair falling in front of me. Oh! That Ursa did not. Cross. That line!

"You…" Both Ursai looked at each other worryingly. "You monsters!" My eyes turned crimson and my Semblance triggered. The strength of my attacks increased ten-fold, hitting harder and faster. When one Ursa was down, I moved to the next. Before I could move, something or someone attacked the Ursa from behind. The Grimm fell, revealing an armoured warrior with a red cape flapping in the breeze. He looked kind of short for a warrior. If it weren't for the armour, I'm guessing he's Four foot six inches. Despite the intimidating helmet, what struck me were the eyes. They were silver, unusual and very rare. The unnamed warrior sheathed his sword. A very cool one too. I also saw a big red object attached at the hip.

"Are you part of the Inititation? Cause I don't recall seeing you at the Academy or in the barn." I said, deciding to start the conversation.

"What are you talking about?" He… no she answered! It's a girl underneath the armour! She removed her helmet putting it underneath her arm. I was met by big silver eyes, matched with an adorable baby face and short black hair with red at the tips. Who is she?

"Hm. Since you clearly have no idea what's going on, you can just tag along with me. Other than that, you'll have to talk to the Headmaster." I told her,

"Can you bring me to Professor Ozpin!?" She suddenly asked,

"Sorry kiddo. No can do until we finish Initiation." I said, shaking my head.

"That's OK. I'll just tag along as an unofficial. Oh! I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose by the way.",

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long, but just call me Yang. Cool outfit by the way." And we shook hand. We began walking, heading in the direction of the ruined temple.

"It's not an outfit! It's Dust-infused Armour. Very difficult to forge." She explained,

"You're weapons? Mine are a pair of Shotgun Gauntlets. I named them Ember Celica." Ruby's face brightened,

"So cool! Well, I have my sweetheart here." She grabbed the red box and I watched in awe as it unfurled into a scythe. Sweetheart? I shuddered slightly. Menacing. I wonder who taught her? Can't be Uncle Qrow? He's currently the only scythe wielder.

"Awesome! Is that a scythe!?",

"It's also a customisable High Compact Sniper Rifle." Ruby added,

"A what?" I was a little lost there,

"It's also a gun." She simplified. I replied back with an ohh.

"Her name is Crescent Rose.",

"What's your other weapon?" Ruby put back Crescent Rose and showed me her sword. The way she held it is as if there was no weight in it at all. Man! She must have some upper body strength?

"My sword is called Silver Thorn. Like my armour, the steel is Dust-infused, making it very strong.",

"Wow." Then I saw we were nearing the ruined temple.

(Ruby's POV)

Yang and I stopped at the edge of a slightly steep hill overlooking a ruined temple. There seems to be no danger in sight, which is good, but it's too quiet. Remembering my training to be on guard, no matter how peaceful a landscape is. So just in case, I put my helmet back on. I decided to break the silence between myself and Yang.

"So Yang. What are we looking for exactly?",

"Relics. Don't know what they are but Ozpin said this is where they are." She answered,

"OK. Let's go." We slid down the hill and approached the temple. Presented to us were chess pieces. Black and white. Why did Ozpin pick chess pieces? There were some pieces missing, meaning other people already took a piece. I saw Yang pick up a White Knight piece. Suddenly, I heard something, coming from above.

"Look out!" A black figure came falling from the sky. She used her weapon like a grappling hook, allowing her to land gracefully. Then another person appeared, landing right into a bush. Very graceful. The white figure stood up. Her clothes literally matched the colour of her hair, finishing with her icy blue eyes. Both her and her friend grabbed a piece, the same one as Yang. Then more people appeared. This got interesting.

"Yang is it?" Said the girl with striking yellow eyes. The blonde brute nodded.

"Who's your friend? I don't remember seeing him at the cliffs.",

"Actually, he is a she." Yang replied. I removed my helmet.

"I'm Ruby. You are?",

"Blake Belladonna and my unfortunate partner is-" The girl in white cut her off and puffed up her chest. Typical Schnee pride.

"I'm Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the-" Then I cut her off myself.

"Schnee Dust Company. Known for its infamous labour laws regarding to the Rights of the Faunus and its questionable Business Partners." Weiss jerked back. Well that put Ms. I'm So Prefect in her place. Yang and Blake chuckled. I may have been secluded in the mountains, but that doesn't mean I'm cut off from society.

"How dare you! And what are you? What's a kid doing here during the Inititation? Aren't you a bit young to attend Beacon?",

"Truth is Ice Queen, I just ran into her. She had no idea she ran into this activity." Yang told them. Then something struck Blake.

"Wait a minute! You're a-" Before she could finish identifying me, two more students entered, with a Deathstalker behind them and another two riding an Ursa! Are these students insane!? Unfortunately, the Deathstalker was a problem.

"You got to be kidding me!" I grumbled, putting my helmet back on. The two students reached our location. The Deathstalker was fast approaching as well as a… good Dust! A Nevermore! Wait a minute! Didn't Weiss and Blake fall from the sky? OK, so they hitched a ride on the back of a Nevermore. Alright: a) Not a bad plan, b) A pissed off Nevermore is not good!

"Blondie and Red Head." I said to the two of them, getting their attention. "Grab a relic and follow me!" They did what they were told and we ran behind the ruins. The Deathstalker still followed, hellbent on killing us all. The Nevermore landed on a tower. Guess this is its home. I turned to the other four people.

"Blonde, Red, Pink and Orange! Deal with the Deathstalker! If you can't kill it, destroy the bridge! Yang, Weiss and Blake, we're dealing with giant birdie." We split up. Myself and the others fast approached the Nevermore. Stopping on another bridge, I unhooked Crescent Rose in Rifle Mode and we all fired, until the Flying Grimm destroyed it. Using whatever debris to our advantage, we all propelled ourselves back onto solid ground.

"Nothing's working oh knight in shining armour. What do we do?" Weiss asked me. I smiled underneath my helmet.

"I have a plan. Cover me!" Yang managed to get the Nevermore to slam itself into the cliff side, stunning it. Yang ran back, while Weiss used her Ice Dust to freeze the tail of the Grimm in place. I had Blake using her weapon to make a catapult. Weiss summoned a Stationary Glyph. It's a crazy plan, so I'm praying it will work. I'm now relying on Weiss' good aim.

"Think you can make the shot?",

"Hm, can I?" I turned my head,

"Can't?" I misheard,

"Of course I can!" She quickly defended. Smiling, Weiss released me. I used the recoil of Crescent Rose to speed up my ascent. Locking the Grimm in my blade, Weiss summoned a series of Glyphs. Running along, I dragged the Nevermore with me and using more recoil momentum. Finally reaching the top, the last ounce of strength I used, was enough to decapitate the head from the Grimm. It fell then, into the dark abyss. Everyone cheered. Blonde, Red, Orange and Pink defeated the Deathstalker and my group just killed a Nevermore!

(Scene: Cliffside, Emerald Forest, Vale, Remnant/Ozpin's POV)

I silently sipped my coffee after watching our uninvited guest cut the head off of a Nevermore. Never seen such an achievement during Inititaiton! Why do I recognise this warrior? Hm… will have to talk to her before the Team Ceremony.

"Ozpin, I think this warrior is a member of the Silver Knights." Said Glynda,

"I think you are right.",

"What happened that this knight is here!? Don't they usually spend their time in the Temple?",

"Something happened and I have a feeling it isn't good. Get Taiyang's number. Ms Xiao Long will be introduced to her half-sister.",

"As you wish Ozpin." Summer, what's going on? Don't tell me you sent your only daughter here?

(A/n: note nothing really changed from the original chapter what's the point nothing really.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Explanation

(Scene: Professor Ozpin's Office, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

After Initiation, Ozpin called the four of us to his office. Finally, I can give him the sad news. There was plenty of time before the Ceremony I've been hearing about. Myself, Weiss, Blake and Yang entered. Before us, stood Professor Ozpin, standing straight with his signature cane. Beside him was a strict blonde-haired woman with striking green eyes and specs to match. Definitely she holds the law, like Aela. My heart pained, my home is gone and I'm the last member of the Order.

Ozpin turned to us and quickly, he turned to me, doing the Order's signature salute. Right arm across the chest, hand on the heart. A sign of protecting the home of the Soul. I returned it, which made the others really confused. Weiss looked at Blake, who looked Yang, who just shrugged. I removed my helmet.

"Ruby Rose am I right?" I nodded. He leaned in closer to my face. "You have… silver eyes.",

"Um…" I couldn't reply to that, he already knows who I am.

"So what's a Silver Knight doing here in my school?" My new friends looked at me wide eyed.

"You're a Silver Knight!" They exclaimed. I chuckled a small bit.

"Surprise?" I said sheepishly, "But in all seriousness. Ozpin, I was told to give you a message." Ozpin cocked his head in interest,

"Well spill Ms. Rose." I took a deep breath,

"The White Knight has fallen thus kindly I scatter." This further confused the others, but the Headmaster's face just paled.

"Impossible!" Muttered the woman behind him,

"You're the last of the Order. Are you?",

"Yes. We were attacked. My mom dead and the Temple destroyed.",

"This is most disturbing. You are free to stay, as a student. Oh, that reminds me, Ms. Xiao Long, you're father has something to tell you." Ozpin fiddled with a few buttons and on screen, a man appeared. He had blonde hair, like Yang but short. I take it that's her dad. The father gave Yang a bright smile, in which she returned.

"Hey dad! What's sup?",

"Hello my Little Dragon." Then his head turned to me and his jaw dropped, in shock? Surprise? I couldn't tell. Maybe both? "M- my, my! You look so much like Summer!" I was taken aback as an act.

"How do you know my mom Mr. Xiao Lang?" Yang's dad chuckled,

"Please Ruby, call me Taiyang." His voice grew serious and his expression hardened. "Listen, I know this will shock you two but… um… Dust! How to put this lightly? The two of you are half-sisters." My world came crashing down.

"Say what!" We said at the same time still fakly but I had to keep the act.

"I met your mother Ruby, when she was a trained Silver Knight. I took her under my roof for some time when she injured herself, saving myself and Yang from a pack of Beowolves. I… it was… I just fell for her." He gulped. So he and my mom had a one-night stand!? Not the prettiest picture on them both to be honest.

"Summer found out she was pregnant, gave birth to you. Before myself and Yang had a chance to see you, Summer just took off with you. She never left a note or anything. She did the exact same thing as Raven, Yang's biological mother." Taiyang, my estranged father, was near tears, but Yang had other plans. She grabbed me by the shoulders and gave a dig with her elbow.

"You're the reason why my dad went into Depression!" She yelled, her eyes turning from lilac to crimson. My half-sister lunged in for another hit. This time, I was prepared, I stood my ground, hand on the hilt of Silver Thorn. Yang raised her fist, getting close for an attack. With her arm raised, she was open. The blonde brute was close enough and with lightening quick reflexes, I half unsheathed Silver Thorn. The pommel slamming hard into her stomach. Yang crumbled to the floor, clutching her stomach in pain.

"You weren't… kidding… how strong… Dust-infused steel… is!" She groaned,

"Listen here dear sister, don't try anything like that again." I warned. Ozpin filled the room with a loud sound. It was from slamming his cane.

"Please, can we be civilised? Ms. Xiao Long, that was uncalled for." Headmaster deadpanned. Without forming words as she was still in pain, she gave Ozpin the thumbs up instead. "Good. Now, are you two going to get along?",

"We will." I looked to Yang, "Once big sister doesn't try to attack me again. Look Yang, I know what my mom did was wrong. It doesn't paint a pretty picture on either side of our families. But she took me back to the Temple for a reason. She had to train me, I was destined for this. I didn't have a choice." I finished. Getting back up, Yang responded.

"I understand and I'm sorry for attacking you. It's just… after what happened, I felt betrayed by Summer. She caused dad to go back into a state of Depression.",

"And I will do everything to set things right.",

"No need. I forgive you." Taiyang smiled and so did Yang. "Oh look at the time! I have to go! Bye you two and behave!" Dad disconnected.

"Well then. We better get to the Ceremony." Ozpin smiled.

(Scene: Assembly Hall, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

I stood beside Ozpin as he named and formed the new teams for Beacon this year. I was still in my armour and holding my helmet underneath. I could slightly hear whispers from the audience, questioning my presence. Rumours already speculated that I was a late comer.

"Cardin Winchester. Russell Thrush. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you picked the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." The four boys stood smiling, but in a smug manner. If I'm not put on a team, I better keep a close eye on them. Cardin especially, he looks like a trouble maker. The next four came on stage. Hey! It was Blonde, Red, Orange and Pink! Guess I'll learn their real names. I don't think they appreciated the names I gave them, based in their hair colour.

"Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. The four of retrieved the White Rook pieces. You will be working as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." Jaune's reaction was priceless, clearly shocked, while Pyrrha's face beamed with pride. I already see she clearly has a crush on him, but Jaune is oblivious. Guess those two will need a little push some time. Ozpin just smiled, knowing Jaune was surprised at his position.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin encouraged.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The three of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. But under unusual circumstances, Ruby Rose will be joining you. The four of you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Weiss' face just fell. I really wish I had a Scroll now. Blake just smiled, maybe it's because I'm a Silver Knight? Do they expect me to mentor them or something? As for Yang, after we got over our differences surprisingly quickly, rushed over to me and locked me in bear hug. I felt my chest tighten.

"I'm so proud of you!",

"Thanks sis." I managed to muster.

"You deserved it Ms. Rose." Ozpin smiled. Blake congratulated me, as did Yang, but I was getting icy daggers by Weiss. Guess I'll have to do more to prove myself to a Schnee. Guess she's also jealous cause I'm a 'legendary' Silver Knight. This year in Beacon will be very interesting.

(Scene: Warehourse, Unknown Location, Vale, Remnant/No POV)

Cinder sat in her office, among papers upon papers of documents, maps and her next schemes. Her last one was ambitious yet dangerous. She finally located the Order of the Silver Knights' Temple. She launched a full scale assault with help from the grimm under her command, though many fell in the battle. If she were honest with herself, the Knights who were outnumbered thirty to a thousand, they put up one hell of a fight. Especially that woman in the white cloak. What was her name again?

Summer Rose. A Silver Knight who fought valiantly.

What's worse they didnt truly capture the temple, someone turned on the automatons an army defense force of robots to protect the temple of invaders.

Though one thing was bothering her. It was Summer's dying words. The knight said something like:

"You may have struck us down. But we are second to last! The Order still lives as long as she is alive!" An arrow to the chest killed her. But what did she mean by second to last? Cinder's fist tightened, she suddenly understood Summer's words. Leaping up, she knocked away all items on the table. The Order isn't fully eradicated! How did this knight slip away!? A sudden realisation hit her.

"So dear Summer Rose. You have a child. No matter, I will seek her out and she will die, just like the rest of you. The Order of the Silver Knights will be nothing more than a myth." Cinder laughed, as she held a very blurred photo. It's not much to go on. Dust! She could barely identify the young survivor. No matter, she will find those who hide from her. Cinder always finds her prey.

and with the hint Mercury told her about the runaway. The target will be easy to kill. It might just be for sport.

Now just because Cinder Fall attacked the temple does not mean she's the main bad guy, again this is going to be more cannon than the original.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Classes, Sparring and Bullies

(Scene: Team RWBY Dorm, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

The alarm clock went off. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. I stretched a little bit, releasing the tightness in my muscles. Ozpin kindly got Ms. Goodwitch to give me a set of sleepwear. Soon enough, the rest of my team were up. We all got dressed. Yang, Blake and Weiss in their school uniforms, but I felt uncomfortable, so I settled for my armour. Which none of them decided to argue about.

"Morning sis." Yang chirped,

"Hey Yang. We still have to unpack, well… you guys do. I have nothing on me.",

"We have an hour and half before class, so let's unpack and maybe Yang can take you into Vale City during the weekend." I smiled at Blake's suggestion. Blake and Weiss sorted through their items as I helped Yang. Wow, after the little skirmish we had yesterday, a strong bond is already forming between us. The unpacking was done, but there was a problem I noticed. We were lacking space, there wasn't enough room.

"It's a little cramped." Said Yang, sounding unimpressed.

"We could throw some our stuff out." Blake suggested. Then an idea popped into my mind.

"Or we could construct bunk beds!",

"Gosh baby sis! I can't believe for someone who is a knight, has a fun and dorky side to them!",

"Hey! Not all Knights are strict and by-the-rule book! My mom and I used to pull pranks on our brothers and sisters!" Weiss just rolled her eyes. I have some serious barriers to knock down with her. Blake seemed in favour of the idea, so we immediately started constructing our makeshift bunk beds. In forty minutes, it was all done. Now, we were happy with the extra space we have. Weiss suddenly coughed to get our attention.

"Hey guys! Class starts at 9:00! It's now like 8:55!" Realising the time thanks to Ice Queen, we all sprinted for class, with Team JNPR behind.

(Scene: Professor Port's Class, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

All students sat seated in the lecture hall, listening to Professor Port. Most of the students were already falling asleep or outright bored because of his stories as a Huntsmen. Yang was asleep already. I wonder is this normal? But I was finding his stories fascinating! I was always curious about the adventures and missions of the Huntsmen. I don't know much about them, apart from they took over the duty of the Silver Knights when they 'disappeared'.

"And with one final mighty swing of my Battle-axe/Rifle, I sliced the Beowolf's head, clean off!" And let out a hearty laugh. "Any questions?". I instantly raised my hand. Professor Port turned to me. "Yes Ms. Rose?",

"Professor, do you have stories or deeds done by the Huntsmen?" Professor Port and everyone else looked at me rather dumbfounded. Come on people! Silver Knights don't exactly mingle with the Huntsmen! Not they took over the knight's job when we went into hiding because we were being hunted ourselves.

"Oh! My child, are you not familiar with the Huntsmen?" He asked me. I gave a nervous chuckle. Mom never told me much them, what they etc, apart from we have one common goal: Defeat the Creatures of Grimm.

"Not exactly. Which is why I want to hear more of your stories.",

"What the hell Rose! Do you live under a rock or something?" Cardin laughed cruelly and his team followed his example. That struck a chord. I stood up, glaring threateningly.

"Mr. Winchester! Is that any way to respect a Silver Knight!?" Oh Dust! Cat out of the bag! And it's only Day One! But Cardin laughed even more.

"Seriously! A twerp like you!? A Silver Knight? Those warriors are long dead." Final straw, I placed my hand on Silver Thorn, threatening to draw.

"For your information Team CRDL, you're looking at one." My eyes flashed dangerously and I watched in much amusement as Cardin and his lackeys sank into the chairs in fear. Thank Dust for Silver Glare*! Everyone laughed that they got scared by a fifteen year old knight. Though, I have grabbed Professor Port's attention.

"My word! It is an honour to have you here! Well because the Silver Knights don't tend to mingle with us Huntsmen, it explains why you're not fully familiar. Fair enough, I have another tale." He was about to start when the bell went. Yes! Combat Class! I can finally teach Cardin a lesson. How dare he mock me as a Silver Knight! Where is his respect?

(Scene: Combat Class, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

Ms. Goodwitch stood at the bottom of the arena, beginning her lecture on combat. Mostly based on the ground rules of competitions and the proper manner of facing your opponent. She also made some pointers about Aura, Semblance and studying your opponents battle tactics. I was getting bored. I already know this stuff thanks to Aela and Aaron.

Finally, after twenty minutes, she got to the exciting part. The practical section of the class, meaning we get to fight. Crescent Rose was clipped to my hip on the right side, while I had Silver Thorn on my left. I forget to mention, I'm ambidextrous, but it's something I like to keep quiet about. I like to surprise I people.

"The two students battling each other are: Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc. Please make your way to the arena." We both made our way down to the arena. Once we got there, we faced each other. Ms. Goodwitch stood in between us and explained.

"Alright, this is on competition rules. Fight till one of your Auras are in the red." She then left the stage.

Jaune and I stood stood about five or six metres apart. Jaune unsheathed his weapon, a simple, but beautifully crafted sword. His sheathe unfolded into a shield. Now that's cool! I heard the name of his weapon is Corcea Mors such a lengendary blade being so run down...its depressing . I debated on using Crescent Rose, but I decided to keep things fair. So I'm sticking to Silver Thorn. Sorry Crescent, you'll get your time to shine one day. Jaune went into his battle stance. I just stood there, scanning him, analysing him. I didn't bother unsheathing my weapon yet. The buzzer sounded.

On queue, Jaune charged forward. How predictable. Perhaps I can convince Pyrrha to give him some combat lessons. Jaune raised his sword and slashed down.

"Ruby move!" Yang yelled. 'Wait for it. Now!' I quickly unsheathed Silver Thorn and both weapons clashed, but stopping Corcea Mors in its place. Despite our differences in height, I managed to out strength Jaune. I sharply yanked his sword to the right, disarming him and whacked him with the pommel into his stomach. Jaune clutched his gut. His Aura went down by 15%. Guess he hasn't fully mastered his Aura, which explains it's not properly protecting him. A whack like that only knocks 5% of Aura.

"Come Jaune, pick up your sword. I will not fight an unarmed warrior." The young Arc picked up his weapon and lashed out with careless unplanned attacks. Staying cool and level-headed, I parried all of his attacks. I knew Jaune was tiring and it was causing his Aura to drain. I can finish him in one strike. My mom taught me a finisher that will knock any opponent to the ground. Regardless of height and weight. Letting out one more swing, I blocked it with Silver Thorn, locking the blades once more. Using my free hand, I grabbed Jaune by his sword arm. I twisted and flipped him over. He landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'!

The buzzer rang. Jaune's Aura was in the red. I lent out my hand, which he accepted. Then he bowed slightly.

"It was honour to spar with a Silver Knight." He said and I blushed. The lights turned back on and everyone suddenly shouted, wanting to spar with me. Ms. Goodwitch silenced the class and thank Dust, the bell went again. Lunch time! And I'm starving. Maybe craving some cookies and milk.

(Scene: Cafeteria, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

I sat down next to Yang, with my tray of food in hand. I had several cookies on a single plate, with a glass of milk and an apple. Yang was looking at me with a disgusted face.

"What's wrong!?" I retorted. My half-sister pointed to my 'lunch'.

"You call this lunch dear sister!?",

"So what? I need sugar! And doesn't milk and an apple count as healthy?" Yang shook her head, not wanting to press the matter further. She already got hit by one end of Silver Thorn and doesn't plan on getting acquainted with the other.

"You and I are going to have a long chat about your diet." Soon, Team JNPR joined us at the table. I ended up facing Pyrrha. The Amazonian wouldn't quit staring at me, but I saw her eyes trail down to my sword.

"Ruby, you wouldn't mind if I examined uhh…" She wasn't certain if I named my weapon or not like Crescent Rose.

"Silver Thorn? Yeah I don't mind. Just don't scratch her." I took out my sword. Holding it sideways and passed it to her. Pyrrha gently took it and examined it. Her eyes were wide with awe at the quality of smithing.

"This… is nothing like I've ever seen before!" She ran her hand over the blade, then the pommel, which I, myself carved the Family Emblem on. It was a rose. "The Blacksmith put a fair bit of time into the blade!",

"Thanks. Although I helped forging it. The steel all Silver Knights use are Dust-infused." I looked to Jaune. "So consider yourself lucky Jaune-y Boy that I didn't cut Corcea Mors in half."

Jaune spit out his drink upon hearing my statement and his face turned to complete shock.

"Silver Thorn is that strong!" I giggled a small bit.

"Yup. Though I figured Corcea Mors is a family heirloom, I couldn't destroy it. That's why I was being gentle with you in the Sparring match.",

"Now now Silver Knight. What's your definition of 'gentle'?" Jaune teased,

"Haven't you noticed I was mostly parrying and blocking your attacks with ease and went on the offence only once.",

"My sister has a point Jaune. I did notice that myself." Yang backed up. Then all of Team JNPR's faces fell, jaws dropped.

"What?" We both said,

"You're sisters!?",

"Guess we forgot to mention that?" Yang weakly smiled at them. Pyrrha finally gave me back my sword. Thank Dust, I thought I was going to rip it off her.

"Ruby, can you tell us more about the Silver Knights?" Asked Pyrrha. Before I could answer her, I heard a student yell.

"Ow!" I turned, the others copied my action. I saw Team CRDL picking on a Rabbit Faunus by pulling her ears. I felt my anger boil. Do they have any respect for anyone!? I understand the Faunus are being mistreated and feared thanks to the White Fang, but not all Faunus agree with their actions! At first, I thought the White Fang were a noble group, peacefully protesting for their Rights, but after the death of their pacifist leader, things turned sour. They turned to getting respect through fear. I only envy the White Fang. One: they attacked my home, Two: they killed everyone I knew and loved. Those who are members will be punished for their crimes.

"Stop it please!" The Faunus pleaded, as Cardin and his boys continued to laugh.

"See, I told you they were real!" Cardin mocked. My eyes flashed angrily. Discriminative, racists assholes!

"Maybe we should call Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune's timidly suggested. I turned sharply to him and whispered.

"And let them get away with a warning and a slap on the wrist! No way! I made an oath a year ago! I'm not breaking it!" I stood up and marched intimidatingly towards Cardin.

"Ruby wait!" Yang called out in vain.

Cardin was about to pull the Faunus' ears again until I stopped him by grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. The leader of Team CRDL glared at me. I returned the glare.

"Leave. Her. Alone Cardin.",

"So it is true! You are a Silver Knight." I released my grip, but that was Cardin pushed me hard. I saw it coming though. Instead of falling on my back, I just skidded, my steel Dust-infused boots filling the cafeteria with a scraping sound. Everyone slowly backed up, knowing a fight could possibly break out.

"What are going to do shorty?" Russell mocked. Team CRDL moved away from the Rabbit Faunus and turned their attention to me as they began to circle. Their fists were raised. The rest of my team and JNPR stood up to help me, but I shook my head. Yang had a worried look on her face. She wasn't expecting my first day to turn out like this, even I did.

"This is your last chance Team CRDL. I'm trying to be reasonable here. Leave all Faunus in the school alone and anyone else here you pick on. I hate resorting this through a fight." I warned and genuinely giving them open options. They didn't give me an answer, instead, Cardin charged like a Boartusk. I widened my stance. Cardin attempted to tackle me. Predictable. I side-stepped. I grabbed Cardin's arm, tripped him and using his shift in centre of gravity, I threw him face first into the ground. He laid there, stunned as he groaned, trying to process what happened. But, he won't be getting back up anytime soon. One down, three to go.

Next, Russell and Dove came at me. Russel armed himself with his daggers, thinking he can cheat his way to subdue me. What an dishonourable man. How can these guys become Hunters? They be the worst in Remnant! Russell slashed down just as I activated my Speed Semblance at the last minutes and he ended up hitting rose petals. I appeared behind him. Unsheathing Silver Thorn, a whack from the pommel did the job as he entered a state of unconsciousness.

Dove grabbed me from behind and held me as Sky tried his luck.

"Weren't you told it's rude to attack your opponent from behind?" I ironically questioned. I gave Dove a sharp dig into his side with my armoured elbow. The jab caused him to inhale sharply. Just as Sky came in for the hit, I grabbed Bronzewing behind me and positioned him in front me so he'd take the hit. My plan worked and Dove blacked out too. Angered, Sky charged again. These guys have no sense of strategy! My mom and the other Knights would be laughing at them! Mr. Lark lashed out punch after punch. Hands behind my back, I dodged and side-stepped left to right, making it look like some sort of dance. Which is what combat basically is.

I remembered a flashback, from my time in the Temple, months, no, two years before the assault. I was thirteen at the time.

(Flashback/Scene: Mountain Side, Order of the Silver Knights, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

Aaron led me to the Training Room. It was a large circular arena with Training Dummies and Archery Targets. If you want to practice your Semblance, you have to go to another specialised Training Room. This is more for weapons and Close-quarter Combat.

"Are we going to spar Sir Aaron!" I asked enthusiastically. Aaron chuckled.

"Not yet. I'm going to teach you how to dance." I frowned,

"What does dancing have to do with fighting?",

"If you haven't noticed, dancing and combat are one and the same." My combat mentor explained. "Make a wrong move, you could end being seriously injured.",

"When it comes to dancing, a swollen foot or a twisted ankle." I humoured. Aaron ruffled my hair.

"You really inherited you mother's sense of humour Little Rose.",

"Hey! Only mom calls me that!" I pouted. "Are you going to teach me how to dance or what?"

"Alright. Stand in front of me." I did. Aaron caught my hand and placed the other on my waist. "Follow me. Now one step forward, two steps- OUCH!",

"Sorry!",

"This is going to take a while." He grumbled.

(Flashback End)

Lark let out another flurry of punches. Two steps back. Here comes a kick! Side-step and twirl and… I butted Sky in the face with the pommel once again. Soon, all of Team CRDL were down. I calmly walked over to the Rabbit Faunus and knelt down, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK. They won't bother you again.",

"Thank you Silver Knight." She sniffled.

"Please. Just call me Ruby. Your name may I ask?",

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina.",

"Nice to meet you Velvet. Now you should return to your team. I bet they're worrying about you." I helped Velvet on her feet. "If Team CRDL bother you again, know you can trust your teammates or come to me." I smiled.

"Thanks Ruby. I'm forever grateful." And she walked away, leaving a cafeteria full of people in awe of what they just saw. A fifteen year old First Year, a Silver Knight, take down the 'toughtest' looking team. Pff, bunch of wannabes. I returned then to the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. The bell rang for History Class. Oh dear and I already have Professor Oobleck's attention after all the staff were notified of my presence!

I was heading for the exit, but both teams were still standing there, eyes fixed on me and jaws still gaping.

"What are you all standing there for!? Professor Oobleck doesn't like students being late!" And we ran. Yup, First Year is definitely interesting. Until Ms. Goodwitch shows up, glaring daggers at me.

"Ms. Rose, please come with me." I gulped. I have overstayed my welcome. Dust help me!

(Scene: Goodwitch's Office, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

Could my first day get any worse? I get laughed at by Cardin and his lackeys for not knowing the Huntsmen, they insult me and finally, I'm stuck in Ms. Goodwitch's office, getting a verbal beating for helping Velvet from harassed. Also, it turns out I helped a Second Year student. Wow, talking about low confidence, if she got picked on by a First Year team. Man, I really wish I was in Professor Oobleck's class now. I would prefer spending forty minutes talking about my heritage than be here, talked down by the lady in the purple cape. She then snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Are you listening to me Miss Rose!?" She snapped. The last time I was spoken to like this, was with Aela. I still shiver at the memory. Definitely broke my pride a small bit.

"Loud and clear Miss." I mumbled, only to be glared at.

"Consider yourself lucky that I won't give you a proper punishment. You did stand up to a case of bullying, which I do not stand for. Though I heard the whole school knows about you because of a slip of your tongue.",

"It wasn't my fault! I was putting Cardin in his place!" I argued back,

"If I had my way with you. I'd send you back to class with a pat on the back." I smiled, knowing she was praising me for my intervention. Though it was short lived. "And a slap on the wrist!" I recoiled my hand, narrowly missing her infamous riding crop/wand. She sighed.

"I know you made an oath to protect people. If there's a common trait with all Silver Knights, it's their pride. A pride I see in you, pride that will get you hurt or killed. I will let this go Miss Rose, but please, in future let the teachers do their jobs. You are a student here. I expect you to act like one. You may go."

I jumped as the bell rang. I've been stuck here for the whole forty minutes!? Oh man! My friends must be worried! Not to mention Yang! I haven't seen her in her worried state and I don't think I want to. Thankfully, classes are over for the rest of the evening, I can relax. I the got up from my chair and left Ms. Goodwitch's office.

I reached for the door, just before the Deputy Headmistress called out to me. I stopped to turn.

"Miss Rose, there will be a school dance coming up soon for all First Years. I want you to notify your team' but it'll be announced on the intercom later or tomorrow.",

"Will do." I smiled and I left to return to my dorm.

(Scene: Team RWBY Dorm, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

I turned the doorknob, entering my room. I had the rest of my evening planned out. Thank goodness the Blacksmiths in Beacon let me take one of their whetstones. Crescent Rose and Silver Thorn need a little sharpening. I also hope Weiss is kind enough to give me the notes for the History class I missed, thanks to Goodwitch. As soon as I opened the door, I was met with a patiently waiting trio. Yang grabbed me by the gauntlet and pulled me across the across the room, with strength that could match Korgstad.

"What happened? She didn't give you detention? Did Goodwitch leave you off with a warning?" Yang questioned, rapid fire.

"One at a time you brute!" Weiss scolded,

"It's fine Weiss. First, no for your last two questions big sis. And for your first, I just got a little lecture. I have to remember my place in the academy. I'm student here and I have to calm down a tad bit on my duties as a knight.",

"Finally." Weiss grunted. Now's my chance! I could grab her, speed off to the library or… the academy rooftop! Even if it's only a day I've been stuck with her, we have to overcome our differences and breakdown some barriers. Or at least, get on eve ground with each other.

I stood up, facing Weiss, who was still glaring daggers at me. Figuring there's no need to have Silver Thorn on me, I unbelted my weapon and placed it next to Crescent Rose.

"Weiss?",

"What?",

"We need to talk." Before giving her a chance to argue, I grabbed her by her dainty little wrist and we both disappeared.

(Yang's POV)

Blake and I stood there wide-eyed, trying to process what was happened. That was sudden. First we were talking about how my little sister survived Ms. Goodwitch's scolding. Next, all there was in the room, were floating rose petals and an open, swinging door.

"What just happened?" Blake was a little dumbfounded and I swear! I saw her bow twitch! Is… is she Faunus? Why is she hiding her heritage? I don't care, she's my friend and partner. Ruby wouldn't care either, she's a knight, so she learned to respect both human and Faunus at a young age. Oh! Weiss is a problem. She's a Schnee and they absolutely hate Faunus!

"Don't look at me Blakey.",

"Please stop." She groaned. "What does Ruby want with Weiss?",

"I guess to break some barriers. Weiss envied my baby sister since the ceremony." I suggested.

"True." Blake walked over to bed and began reading. I hopped onto my bunk and began playing Flappy Nevermore.

A/n

'Flappy Nevermore'! What a rip off from 'Flappy Bird'. Well, nothing else to say on the matter. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Melting Icy Barriers

(Scene: Rooftop, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant/Weiss' POV)

Everything happened so fast. It was like the world stopped spinning, time slowed or ceased to exist. When Ruby moved, the world moved her, everything a blur. How can she see where she's going! My eyes were watering slightly, I could hardly feel my bones, my arms and legs. Soon, in a timespan of five seconds, Ruby brought me to the rooftop of Beacon. I wonder what this knight wants with me now. I saw Ruby sit down cross-legged, so I did the same. There was five minutes of awkward silence between us. It was broken by Ruby.

"So Wiess. Why do you hate me?" She asked. I was taken back by the question.

"Hate is a strong word Ruby.",

"OK, sorry. How about resent then?" I could hear the emphasis on the word 'resent'. It's true though, I do resent her. I envied Ruby since she was chosen as leader. A knight in training who suddenly walks in on us during Inititation. When the Deathstalker and Nevermore attacked, she suddenly took lead like it was second nature. I sighed, knowing Ruby, she wants the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"And I want your most honest answer Ice Queen." I sighed deeply. Jinxed it for myself.

"I resented you because you became leader. Others, not only myself, trained hard to get into Beacon! You! All you needed was Ozpin's permission! You didn't have to fill in papers!" I let out all my anger.

"That's right Weiss. Let out all your anger towards me!" Said Ruby, "Hit me if you have to!" Is she serious!? I wouldn't go that far!

"I thought Ozpin would give some kind of special treatment because you're a Silver Knight." I answered, honestly and truthfully. "As a Schnee, I felt threatened by your presence." Ruby chuckled,

"That's it? You were jealous?",

"Yes! I was jealous and I still am. I thought my life was perfect. Nothing will get in my way, until you came along. Dust! You're supposed to be a legend!" I felt my voice drop, as I slowly let go of the pride every single Schnee inherited. Another part of my statement was true. Before me, stood a Silver Knight. A living, breathing legend, a piece of forgotten history in Remnant.

(Ruby's POV)

I was finally making some progress. Weiss is dropping the mask she wore so long. I now understand why she resented me. She saw me as a threat to her own advancement in life, I took position as leader when she was hoping to be it. She is right in one thing, Weiss thought I would become Opzin's favourite pet. I smiled a small bit. Looking at the sky, the yellow sun was beginning to set. The sky turning a slight shade of red and orange. I turned back to Weiss.

"Weiss, as you already know, my life wasn't exactly perfect either. My mom ran off with me, brought me back to the Temple. It was a nice place to stay, it was home. Though, I wanted to explore the world, see what it was like outside, but the other knights wouldn't let me." I explained to her,

"Why wouldn't they let you out?" Weiss questioned, "My father maybe a strict man, but at least he let somewhat explore.",

"Do you want to know what drove the Silver Knights to where they are now? Before you, Blake and my sister met me. Before my very existence and my mom's." Weiss perked her head out of curiosity,

"Do tell you dolt." I smirked, she at least has some sense of humour. I can tell, she is not her father.

"We were being hunted. Hunted by a powerful figure we call Lord Grimm. This was before I was born. The Silver Knights were fighting in the Grimm War. Lord Grimm was their leader, commander I might add. I don't know what the leader looks like, but all I know he nearly eradicated the Order." I lectured. "The Knights were narrowly saved, but it costed a life. A sole Silver Knight, used up all his power to not freeze Lord Grimm, but to banish him to the Void. It took so much power, his Aura was not able to sub stain it, therefor, he tapped into his very life force, sacrificing himself.",

"Wow." Weiss was in awe of the history surrounding my heritage. "That was… brave and noble of him." I nodded,

"Because of him, the Order survived, but Lord Grimm wasn't finished. After regaining his strength over time, he sent agents after us. Some fell to those agents, others died of natural causes and our numbers fell. Eventually, the remaining knights built a temple deep in the mountain side and there on in, we survived."

"Wait… but how does this have to do with you being deprived of the outside world?",

"I'm the next generation of the Order, maybe the only one. Lord Grimm has spies out there and he finds out about me, he'll send out his agents again to hunt me down. I was only allowed to leave to practice fighting Grimm or shadowing other knights on certain missions." I said to her. I then leaned forward. "What about you Weiss? I told you my story. It's your turn to tell yours."

(Weiss' POV)

I was shocked, but curious at the same after hearing Ruby's past and the small crash course lecture about the Silver Knights. My word! She's on the run from this… Lord Grimm and his agents. I remember Professor Oobleck mentioning him in History. Some believe he's an ancient Grimm, was there from the beginning of Remnant's creation, others think he's a humanoid Grimm, which I think is absurd. No one really knows who he is, as Ruby explained to me. I sighed, it's my turn to tell her about my past.

"Well, as you know, I was born into the Schnee family. My father currently runs the Schnee Dust Company and my mom died when I was young. I have one sister, her name is Winter. She and I are kind of close, not like you and Yang though. My sister is an Officer in the Atlas Military. My father has me next in line to take over his company." I paused for a second.

"Something tells me that your life with your father seems… superficial." Ruby thought. Dust! She can read me like a book!

"You're right Ruby. As a child, my father brought me to all these business dinners, parties all them. I was just an accessory to him. He didn't let me go to school, instead, he used his wealth to find me the best teacher out there to homeschool me and I was taught how to fence as well." Ruby rested her chin on her knees.

"That sounds cool. I figured that too already. The way you hold Mrytenaster, it gave away greatly, your skills as a fencer." I smiled that my partner was acknowledging my skills.

"I soon unlocked my Aura, then my Semblance. I found out I had the abilities of a Dust user and Glyph Summoning. Once again, my father got a veteran Hunter with such skills to teach me. The training was difficult, my father pushed a lot. Everything I did, he just downgraded me! There was one particular Glyph I couldn't get right. It was the Step Glyph. At the beginning, I could only hold it for two seconds before losing it. My father said I was useless! The Hunter had my back at least. He told father to stand down, give me some space and let him do his job." Ruby listened intensely. She wasn't interrupting me one bit. I'm guessing she's saving the questions till after I finish my story. I decided to continue.

"Father backed off, but that didn't mean it stopped him from watching my class. The Step Glyph took some time to master, as did the other Glyphs I use and also the types of Dust. I swear, I thought father was going to snap! After that, I wanted to do something good. He wants me to run the SDC when he dies, I will do it, but not in the way he ran it. I know he treated the workers unfairly, I disagreed with his actions. But if he took me for a Faunus sympathiser, he call me-",

"A traitor? A disgrace to the Schnee family?",

"You just about summed it up Ruby." I said sadly,

"So you put up an act. You don't hate the Faunus, yet you blame them for causing grief among your family.",

"Read me there Ruby. I lost so many friends to the White Fang.",

"You know not all Faunus are bad. They're being misled. Misinformed. What drives them to join is they lost their way in life. Racism and discrimination drove them to that. Also, might I add: The Faunus Massacre. Left fifty Faunus, including their pacifist leader dead and hundreds injured or seriously wounded. The White Fang would be still peaceful if they haven't lost their leader and another factor: the SDC should've listened to them. Faunus like all humans are entitled to their Rights. SDC denied them that." Ruby leaned forward, staring at me dangerously with her silver eyes. I suddenly found myself leaning back slightly. I should be defending myself and the family company, but Ruby is making very strong arguments that would put father in his place. I resorted to holding my tongue this time. I let her continue.

"The Atlas Military were also present and what did they do? They opened fire upon the Faunus who were peacefully protesting. All those deaths and injuries could've been avoided, if the Schnee family put down their pride! Opened their eyes to how they were treating the Faunus race!" My partner's voice was raising. I began to cringe. I've never seen Ruby get mad, her patience was far too great. Though I must say, the things my family company has done is greatly upsetting her. Ruby continued her well supported rant. I cannot argue with her.

"Why couldn't your family see that Faunus are every bit human just like us? Yet they resort to treating them like animals! It's no wonder they turned to violent actions, but I must say, their unknown leader is to blame for turning them into terrorists." That was when I copped onto something. She was talking about my family! Not me! Why?

"Why are you separating me from my family?" Ruby smiled,

"You finally see my hidden point. I know you are not your father or your other family members before him. I believe you can make a difference to the company. You are beacon of redemption to save your father's company like its founder and your family's reputation. Although I feel sorry for you. You have to clean up the mess your father left.",

"Which is why I came to Beacon. I wanted to see if there are people who do good out there in the world still. I want to do good in the world, to make me a better person." I told Ruby with strong conviction.

"I know you can. Are we friends now?" Ruby's eyes sparkled with innocence and playfulness. I sighed once again.

"Yes, we are." Another thing I noticed. She brought me here so we could break some barriers between us. Get a better understanding of each other. Now, I'm glad we did.

I looked to the sky, the sun has set and the sky became dark and starry. How long where we talking for!?

"One last thing Weiss. Ms. Goodwitch told me there's a school dance for the First Years but it's next semester.",

"Sounds fun." I smiled,

"Could you uhh… accompany me into Vale City with my sister and maybe Blake to do um…",

"Shopping? Of course! You've asked the right person. I'm guessing you want get into normal clothes and not be stuck in that armour everyday." I giggled,

"Well, I do stick out like a sore thumb." Ruby looked at he sky too. "It's getting late and it's passed curfew." We both got up and headed for the doorway that led back into the academy.

"Ruby!" She turned,

"Thanks. For talking to me. I was being… difficult." I admitted,

"It's fine. I forgive you. Now come on, I'm tired." I laughed and we headed back to our dorms to hit the hay. Man! It's amazing that my partner, Ruby, this fifteen year old who acts like an immature child, can behave so maturely! I swear she has two different mindsets for a certain situation. Guess she isn't much of a dolt!

A/n now then this chapter is the most different because I made the shopping day be in volume one, not after the idea I was given Was that the shopping day and then chapter seven was the dance, completely skipping the fact that the fight with torchwick so caus of that I changed it. The fight with torckwick will still happen, and the dance will be in volume two I'm going on more a cannon look so thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shopping Day

Saturday…

(Scene: Bullhead Docks, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

Weiss and I stood outside the Bullhead waiting for Blake and Yang. It's been nearly fifteen minutes! That was when we saw a flash of black and yellow coming into the scene. Both of them stopped, gasping for air. Did they run from the Academy?

"Sorry you two! Forgot about shopping today." Yang panted,

"Don't blame me, blame your sister for being late." Blake said, in a teasing tone and pointing her thumb to Yang.

"Well I hope you two are sorry!" Weiss scolded, "We're behind schedule!" I decided to defend them from Weiss' wrath.

"Don't worry! It's fine. I'm just shopping for some clothes so I don't have wear my armour everyday.",

"Well baby sis! What are we waiting for? Let's go shopping!" I chuckled. Yang's enthusiasm is infectious. The four of us stepped into the Bullhead and the pilot steered the ship towards Vale City. My first time in a Bullhead! And first time going into the city! Can't my life get any better?

(Scene: Vale City, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

The ship docked and the pilot opened the hatch, allowing us to exit. We stepped off and my eyes widened in awe of the city. It's so beautiful! The docks at the other end had a nice view. The city was full of life as people went about with their daily routine. Socialising, sightseeing, shopping, the list was endless. My thoughts and admiration for the city were broken when Weiss coughed to get my attention.

"Alright Ruby, we get it. Now come on! there's a dance during the next semester, so not only I have to get you clothes, but to get you a dress.",

"Fine." I grumbled, "Where do we start?" I asked her. My partner pulled out her credit card.

"As a token of friendship and also after the talk last night, I decided to pay for your clothes." Yang had a shocked face.

"Are you serious!? You don't have to Ice Queen.",

"I'm sure Yang." She smiled. We walked off, heading to the first store. As we walked, I was a bit self-conscious. I really did stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone was staring at me and whispering to each other. They're probably thinking I time-traveled or something like that. We reached the clothes store and entered. I'm thinking, something comfortable and practical, also, the clothes will have to go with my cloak. I refuse to go anywhere without it.

Yang dove right in, scouring through racks of clothes. She then found something. She showed me a black shirt with a rose thorn pattern on it. To be honest, I actually like it, so I gave her the thumbs up. I walked into the pants/jeans section with Blake behind me. It was a bit hard at first because of my small stature, but eventually, I found the right pants. It was a pair of simple blacks jeans. Yang came back to me with more clothes and Weiss had a fair few too. Shopping is a lot more complicated than I originally thought.

The trio brought me to the Changing Room.

"Now try them on." Yang ordered,

"All of them?" I asked my big sister sheepishly,

"Yes you dunce! We want to see which ones will suit you and then we'll buy them!",

"Am I hearing hints to a fashion show?" Questioned an unknown voice. We turned to see Team CFVY. All of them, the most badass Second Year team in Beacon. I don't know how the other three are, but I sure remember Velvet, the Rabbit Faunus.

"Hey kid. I heard what you did. Velvet told me all about it. Thanks for standing up for her. I'm Coco. Coco Adel by the way." I shook hands with her.

"Fox Alistair.",

"And I'm Yatsuhashi Daishi." We all waved.

"Myself and the others are normally around with Velvet but I was out at the time. Then Fox and Yatsuhashi got detention for beating up a Third Year student, who was also picking on Velvet." Fox and Yatsuhashi went red, redder than my cloak. Guess they don't stand for discrimination either.

"Alright kid." I'm guessing this is my new nickname. Not half as bad as Rubes, Rubells, Dunce and Dolt. "Let's see what you got. Time to get you out if that heavy armour.",

"Actually, it's lightweight." I countered, "The others have noticed the armour doesn't affect my speed.",

"Whatever kid, get in there and show off!" I rolled my eyes. First Weiss, now Coco. Both are fashion lovers. I stepped into the Changing Room and for the next two hours, were spent trying on mountains of clothes. We got a handful of outfits, but Weiss and the others promised to take me out again. The amount of clothes I have is enough to cover me for the month.

Coco at least noticed, I wanted clothes to go with my cloak. Velvet noted to her, I was very attached to it. Yang and Yatsuhashi carried the bags as they're the strongest of both teams. Then all our stomachs began to growl. Shopping sure makes us hungry. Coco laughed.

"Come on Juniors, I know a nice café that sells sandwiches and treats to die for!" We all followed Coco's lead. She led us to a small café. It seemed cosy and felt a little bit like home. We entered, the bell in corner of the door, chimed. The shop owner looked up.

"Hey Coco! Brought new customers over I see!" He smiled brightly,

"Hi Jake. Give us a bit of everything. The pay is on me.",

"Don't forget the cookies!" Yang added. They were more specially for me, but Yang likes her cookies too.

"Sure thing Cocoa." He winked mischievously.

"Jake! What did I tell you about that nickname!?" Her team broke down laughing.

I couldn't help but chuckle as well

"OK. Drinks while he wait for food?",

"The usual." Coco answered. Jake looked at my team.

"Tea.",

"Coffee.",

"Glass of milk.",

"Hot chocolate, with a sprinkle of coco!" And she cracked at her own… pun. "Hey?" Everyone just groaned and facepalm.

"Nice try Yang." I mumbled. Why did I have to be related to her? Mom! Of all people to get yourself acquainted with! Twenty minutes, Jake entered with a tray full of food.

"Here you guys. Enjoy!" And he left us after setting the food on the table.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!" Coco offered. I decided to try one of everything. Food back in the temple was a little more… simple, but nutritious at least. So far, I was loving it! The cookies though, were a treat by my mom. We at least had food supplies for baking back at the Temple. Man, how I miss home, but I'm greatly enjoying what the outside world has to offer. I gulped down my glass of milk.

"Hey Ruby." I turned to Velvet. "I didn't properly thank you for standing for me against Team CRDL. No one has ever done that.",

"Velvet, it's no problem." I said to her. "I'll help anyone in need.",

"Ruby, remember Ms. Goodwitch's words. Unless you want to end up in her office again." Yang reminded. I growled.

"Thanks for the reminder Yang. That woman definitely broke my pride slightly.",

"Come on Rubes. One of these days, your compassion for people, is going to get you killed.",

"Your sister's right. There's one unwritten rule in the Huntsmen book: You can't save everyone." Yatsuhashi said to us,

"You don't think I know that by now!?" I said, keeping my voice low and trying to maintain my temper. "I was forced to run while the other remaining knights, including my mom stayed back to fight. It was futile! I watched my home burn, along with the bodies of my brothers and sisters. That is why I wanted to help so many people. I don't want seeing people die in vain." Everyone stayed silent, as Yang placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be OK Ruby. I'm here for you. You shouldn't go through this alone." I stood up,

"I need some air." And I left them.

(Yang's POV)

We watched as Ruby left the café, with her cloak flowing behind her. I sighed. She's definitely stubborn, I'm guessing she inherited from both dad and her mom. What a deadly combination; to inherit the personalities of both parents. Things quickly turned sour for a moment. Ruby still hasn't gotten over the fact she lost everything and those she held very close. Especially her mom, Summer Rose. I know the pain as well. When I was young, my biological mother left dad and I.

"I'll go after her. Make sure she doesn't into trouble." And I left both teams as well.

(Scene: Docks, Vale City, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

I strolled around the city aimlessly. I had my hood pulled over my head, to avoid being recognised or noticed and the rest of my cloak draped over my armour, covering me. What is wrong with me? I can't believe I snapped at Coco's team. It was unlike me, but I'm still coming to terms with what I've lost. My mom was with me for fifteen years of my life and she's just… snatched away from me! What have I done to deserve this fate? Are the gods really this cruel? I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I bumped into someone. Both she and I grunted on impact.

"I'm sorry young girl." She apologised. I removed my hood and looked into her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Ruby.",

"It's fine. You're not lost are you?" The unnamed woman stood around five foot five inches, black hair, was wearing a fiery red dress. What really caught my attention, were her eyes. They were an unusual gold-orange colour as if… they would almost glow and burn like fire.

"No, I just left my friends to get some air." I answered her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Cinder." I noticed her cocking her head, looking at me. "Oh… you have silver eyes." This is Ozpin all over again.

"Um… its a rare genetic trait." A true statement in one sense, but I had to mentally slap myself at the lame excuse.

"Oh look at the time! I must go. Nice seeing you Ruby." And she walked away. What a strange lady. She seemed nice and courteous, but my instincts are telling me not to trust her. Cinder does look the suspicious type, though, I won't jump to conclusions. I then decided to head back to the others, perhaps apologise to Yatsuhashi for getting mad at him. He was speaking the truth: you can't save everyone, no matter how hard you try.

(Yang's POV)

Turning sharply around a corner leading to the Docks, I saw Ruby heading in the same direction. There was quite a breeze in the area, it caused her cloak to flap in the wind currents. It gave me the impression that she's some superhero from a fairytale dad read to me when I was young. Her armour just made it even more dramatic, but cool at the same time. Ruby lifted her head and saw me.

"Yang!" She squealed, "What are you doing here?",

"I came looking for you baby sis." I winked,

"Well, you found me. I have to go back and apologise to Team CFVY. I let my emotions get the better of me.",

"There's no need. They understand and Coco said she already forgives you for lashing out verbally." I smiled to the armoured warrior. "Now come on! Let's get back to the others." We began to retrace our steps and began making our way back to the café. Ruby is so young, why does she have to be so hard on herself? Was the way she was trained and taught? She still maintained her fun and hyperactive side to her, I'm guessing thanks to Summer. I was only two, but I just about remember Summer being so free-spirited and laughs at every terrible pun my dad made.

The creepy thing is, Weiss mentioned that my baby sister can act very mature as well. When they talked last night in the roof, Weiss swore to me that she was talking to a twenty-five year old Ruby. So, I take it that Ruby has some kind of mature-immature switch in her brain. She can change between one and the other. Note to self: try and maintain Ruby's hyperactive, childish behaviour, because I think it's cute and it's more… Ruby. Overall though, spending fifteen years with the Silver Knights, a temple practically full of adults well into the early or late forties, fifties, sixties, Dust! Maybe even seventies, my little sister had to have some form of maturity.

"Something wrong Yang?" Ruby asked, turning to me.

"Oh no! Nothing at all!" I quickly said and thankfully, my sister didn't question it further.

(Scene: Rooftop, Unknown Building, Vale City, Vale, Remnant/No POV)

Cinder Fall stood atop of a random building, looking down below at the two figures. One easily recognisable by the red cloak: Ruby. Damn! Cinder mused that teenager was sure smart for her age, she didn't even give away her surname! She was accompanied by another figure, didn't know who, but she was far taller than the four foot six inch teen. That's off the point, the scheming Dust User's search has come to a close.

Cinder could easily tell Ruby was Summer Rose's child. When she looked at her face, it was like looking at a mirror. They were exact carbon-copies of each other!

"Lucky Red got 90% of her mother's genes." She mused. Knowing that she has discovered the survivor of the assault, Cinder knew too well than to just jump down and attack. Oh no, she needed to study her opponent first. To do that, she needs to test Ruby's prowess in battle and also do a little background digging. Only then, she'll strike like a serpent. The only drawback though, is the tall girl with the messy blonde hair, but she doesn't care about her. It doesn't matter if the knight is aided or not, this is a test, so she does not end up attacking Ruby like a blind mole.

fortunately Mercury was right Ruby hadn't unlocked her powered so she should be easy to take.

Cinder pulled out her scroll and tapped a name of a contact: Roman Torchwick. After a few minutes, he picked up.

"Yes Cinder?",

"Roman, the search for the knight is over. I found her.",

"Then what are you waiting for! Kill her!" Roman hissed,

"Do you think stupid is written on my forehead!" Cinder snarled, "This girl is talented, skilled in both with her sword and as I hear, her sniper-scythe. I want to see her abilities in a fight.",

"How do propose to do that?",

"I will send out the kids. On my command, they'll attack her." She could hear a sigh on the other side.

"Why not attack her now?" Roman continued, questioning his mistress' plan even further. It was trying his patience.

"No! We take the subtle approach. I'm returning to base, dear Little Red is attending Beacon, I'm going to hack into her files.",

"As you wish." Roman groaned and they cut off.

"Be careful Little Rose, because I'm going to enjoy watching you rot!" And then, she left the rooftop, to begin her research on the surviving knight. The main note for her: she knew where to find the young knight. Of all places to send her for refuge, Summer Rose sends her to Beacon Academy, where she and Ozpin still has old scores to settle.

Night…

(Scene: Team RWBY Dorm, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant/Ruby's POV)

After returning from a day of shopping, I threw myself on my bunk bed after taking off my armour and changing into my Beowolf themed pyjamas. Yang was in her bunk listening to music, Blake was silently reading and Weiss… Weiss was still in the bathroom. The clothes that were bought for me were placed in the corner near the wardrobe.

When Yang and I returned to the others, who were still in the café, I immediately apologised to Team CFVY for my emotional outburst. Like Yang said, they accepted it and we went on as if the small drama never even happened. Out of the corner of my eye, Blake was clearly reading a History book. Not one of the textbooks for Professor Oobleck's class, but I think she borrowed it from the library.

"Hey Blake.",

"Hm?" Blake slightly lifted her head, her piercing amber eyes looking over the top of the book.

"What are you reading? Just out of curiosity." I smiled,

"Well, I was interested about the history of the Silver Knights. So I took a visit to the academy's library to find a book about them. This was the best they had. There's not much to go on about your origins. You guys were supposed to be legends." I chuckled at Blake,

"You're not the first person to say that. Yeah, that's certainly true. Ever since the Order has been in hiding, we slowly faded into the background as the Huntsmen filled our role, people eventually forgot our existence." I explained. Blake put down her book, she's probably thinking she can get more information from me, than the book.

"I see. Though, how did the Order form or was it found?",

"After the Grimm War and Lord Grimm's banishment to the Void, the remaining knights legged it to the mountains. It was the White Knight and a couple of other survivors found a section of the mountain that could be constructed.",

"So the knights built the temple? How did they find the resources?",

"Easy, the used the mountain itself. It was slow progress, took the better part of ten years to complete its construction. Generations after generations, the temple stayed the same and remained intact all those centuries… that was until the attack." My tone began to drop. "We thought we were safe. Dust! The temple was supposed to be impossible to find!",

"I guess even the well hidden temples have their downfalls and limits to secrecy." Blake said solemnly,

"That I learned the hard way." I replied, "But I have to move and I'm going to make sure the legacy of the Order will remain."

Then Weiss came out of the bathroom and got into her bed. Yang was already out. Man, she's one heavy sleeper, bet she could sleep through an earthquake!

"Goodnight you guys.",

"Night Ruby." Blake and Weiss mumbled at the same time,

"G'night baby sis." Said Yang. Turning on my back, my head hit the pillow and I fell into the land of dreams.

So I brought Team CFVY into the mix. I thought they'd be fun to add and I still couldn't help but throw in a little angst into the Ch. I may not have shown it often, but I hope you do realise Ruby is still coming to terms of losing everything she knew and loved. For those who didn't catch on, it is subtly seen when she talks briefly about her past and the History of the Silver Knights.

A/n this is the last chapter I have with my notes the next chapter is my own, now I don't like first person pov but I will try to keep the story consistent. Enjoy thank you bankerrtx01.


	7. Chapter 7

**(as your aware chapter six is completely changed as the dance will be pushed off to volume 2 im doing it in order of volumes, the dance will still happen just not as early yes I'm that anal about cannon and what should and shouldn't t be changed. I have problems. but besides that I now present you with ...** **Chapter 7.**

(Scene: RWBY's dorm, beacon academy/ Ruby's 3pov)

Ruby was on her bunk bed staring at the blanket that made of a tent, ' who was that women? Why do I feel she's has other motives? Shut up hyperactive imagination!' Ruby flared around and smacked the sides of the bed, she sighed and closed her eyes and went to sleep...when the alarm rang. Ruby groaned and looked at the clock with a glare, she reached down and slammed down on the snooze button. When something stopped her. She looked down to see Weiss about to do the same. They made eye contact for a few seconds…" WHA-?!" They cried as they recoiled the alarm still running,

" SOMEONE SHUT OF THE DAMN ALARM!" Yang yelled Ruby slapped the button and shut the alarm off " thank you." Yang said as she rolled over " your lucky it's Sunday." Ruby said. " yea." Yang said, Ruby hopped out of bed, "" I'm going to get some breakfast," she said as she walked out of the dorm. " RUBY ROSE PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Weiss screamed Ruby froze and looked down to realize she was in her pj's " what? These are pants," Ruby said " there pajamas." Weiss argued " at least it's not panties." Ruby pouted " RUBY!" Weiss cried but she was gone. " damn." Weiss cursed, she looked to her left to see Blake snickering. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" She screamed as she waved her arms up and down frantically making Blake burst out laughing. She rolled around on the as yang peered down to check to see if she was alright.

" what is going on?" Yang hissed at ice queen with a hand cupping her mouth. " how should I know your closer to her!" Weiss hissed back Blake sniffles " oh~~~oh that was a good chapter." Blake said as she wiped a tear from her eye and fell back to sleep.

( scene: hallway, beacon academy, onroute to cafe,/ Remnant, Ruby's 3rd pov)

Ruby walked down the hallway and saw Cardin and his lackeys waiting leaning on the wall. ' great these assholes.' Ruby rolled her eyes and kept walking. Cardin and dove stepped out off the wall and blocked her path. She was forced to stop, " what do you want?" She asked " no nothing little rose." Cardin said " good then you can step aside." Ruby said as she kept walking but Cardin step in front of her, Ruby looked behind him only to see the other three standing smirking. " what are you doing?" Ruby asked

" you see we don't liked being shown up." Cardin sneered

" and that's exactly what you did little girl." Dove said revealing himself behind Cardin.

" so now we have to show you-" sky said appearing on the other side of the fatassed leader.

"- what happens when you mess with us." Russell said before they all made a simultaneous " huh!" And nodded Ruby chuckled " well I guess now I have to call you "the quartet" instead of "Bird brains", serously I have four cains and a muti colored hats for you?" Ruby teased Cardin grrred at the insult and made the first attack.

(Ruby's 1st pov)

Cardin drew his hand back grabbing his mace off his belt and slammed it to the ground I flipped back as the floor was smashed. I flipped back and reached behind me to grab silver thorn or my sweetheart only coming up empty ' Oh no! There in my locker!' I thought at the last class when goodwhich was explaining lockers.

( _Flashback: locker room, beacon academy, remnant,)_

 _Now students, these lockers are designed to handle mac 3 speeds and can be sent anywhere based off of a six digit code." Glynda explaned_

 _I looked at the lockers " I'm not going to use that." I uttered unfortunately Weiss heard me and scolded me " Ruby Rose you will use these lockers or so god help me I will not have that giant farming tool around our dorm!" Weiss said getting everyone attention including the teacher._

 _" miss rose I would consider doing so as this action is mandatory for all students not in combat class." She said glairing at me ' I hate you Weiss.' I shook my head as I put my sweetheart in the locker I shut it only to turn around to see Glynda behind me " and your sword miss rose no weapons are allow on campus except in the combat room or on mission." She said I sighed and huffed before opening my locker and throwing my sword in anger before shutting it and walking off. Huffing._

 _(End)_ ( battle field)

I looked up in shock, ' oh no!' I cried as Cardin swung his mace at my face sending me flying back hitting the wall. " oomph!" I cried I looked up to see Cardin standing over me he hit me right in the eye. All I saw was the mace descending on me.

I rolled to the left and swung with a kick hitting Cardin in the pelvis, " GAH!" I hooked my foot behind and pulled it back knocking him off balance, unfortunately I was then covered by the rest of the team mates as they punched me every opening they saw, I covered my face, they hit my stomach, cover that they hit my face, spread my hand and cover both they hit my groin, there was nothing I could do.

Yet somehow I was able to break free, and rolled off I bucked kicked Cardin causing him to fly along with the rest of his team they were implanted in the wall while Cardin bounced off, I stood up shakily and limped over dove kicked my kneecap in, I limped over and was about to slam my foot into cardins face when " MS ROSE!"

I looked up to see a vexing Glynda goodwitch ' oh son of a-' I thought " my office NOW!" She called before stomping off, I glaired at Cardinal who were snickering, I limped after goodwitch.

' dang Glynda walk's fast I turned into the hall to see Glynda already at the other end, she looked back and stomped over to me " ms rose I understand your scaired and by all rights you should be for attacking students but your childish thinking that acting injured is going to get you out of trouble it's not going to work, NOW COME!" She said as she grabbed my hand hard and dragged me away causing me even more pain.

(Scene: Glynda office, beacon, Remnant, Ruby's pov)

I was forced too sit in a chair across the table miss goodwich stomped back and forth. " you should know better young lady, I really hoped it wouldn't come to this." Glynda stomped back and forth. " I didnt do it!" I cried Glynda turned on my sharply " Oh really so you didn't send team CRDL flying into the wall and was about to knock out Cardin with a curb stomp?" She said " well, for that I-." I spoke but Glynda cut me off, " Attacking a student outside of combat class is a major offense, doing to twice it a harsh punishment I really wouldn't hope it would come to this." Glynda said as she started to raise her riding crop " BUT THEY ATTACKED ME FIRST!" I cried in desperation as the crop descended only to be redirected and hit the table inches from my wrist, " EEK!" I cried as I snapped my hand back. Cradling it protectively in my arms.

Glynda glared at me, she was struggling to hold her anger " you better not be lying to me here, putting the blame of the victim, an huntress is better than that, and a sliver knight no less, you think just because your a silver knight means you'll get privileges well your wrong-." She said but I cut her off " I'm not using what ever privileges I may or may not have I'm telling the truth." I said as I staired at Glynda in the eye. We locked eyes and read each soul.

I felt her eyes burn into me but I didn't back down, finally Glynda did, she broke away " fine." But don't think I'm done with you missy, I will speak with team CRDL after they wake up from the infirmary." She said " at this point you may go." She said before. Looking at the clock " I suggest you head to grimm studies as it's already that time." She said as she turned around and left.

(Scene: Grimm studies class peter ports room, beacon academy, Ruby's pov)

I sat in my seat in the class my stomach growling ' great, due to CRDL's interference I didn't eat, I'll have to wait for lunch, if I can survive that long.' I thought as peter port entered I could feel the stairs at me it seems team CRDL had spilled the beans most likely blaming the attack on me.

" hello class! Welcome to grimm studies, now this I will tell you of a very important tale, a tale of anguish horror and monsters, foaming the land…" peter port cried diving into his tale, but I didn't care I only wanted some food.

"...now the beast was massive large and smelt like burning deodorant, horrifying smell I don't suggest you try it. But the scairstly thing was it roar it was loud it was-!" Port was cut out when my stomach made note of its poor satisfaction by releasing a loud growl making everyone look at me, I slammed my face on the desk in embarrassment. " YES YES EXACTLY LIKE THAT SOMEONE MUST HAVE EATEN THE CREATURE WHOLE AND IS NOW LIVING INSIDE ONE OF MY STUDENTS!" Port said gleefully cracking a joke making everyone laugh but I just blushed harder in embarrassment.

Soon the class was over and I walked out of the class, 'free at last I might be able to snag a bite before next class.' I thought when I was pulled by weiss, " what do you think your doing class is this way." She said " but! but! but!" I cried but Weiss shut me up " no! I will not allow you to be late for class that's not good leader skills now come on." She said despite not giving me a choice as she was dragging me by the hood, I crossed my arms,

(Scene: combat class balcony, beacon academy, vale, Remnant/ Ruby's pov)

I sat in the rafters grumpy and angry. ' Weiss not giving me a chance to get food I will have to wait another hour, fortunately I don't think ms goodwitch won't pick on me to fight-' " ms rose would you join us on the ground for combat demostraction?" She asked even though it wasn't a question, 'son of a bitch.' I thought as I stood up ' this is not my best day." I muttered as I crossed down the stairs as I got to the bottom row Cardin and his team were out of the infirmary with only minor injuries a few broken bones Cardin arm was in a sling, as for a payback gift Cardin stuck out his leg making me trip over it sending me down the steps and over the bar to the ground.

Fortunately I was able to save myself with the cost of my leg, specifically the injured leg Cardin kicked in, " Aii!" I cried as I crumpled forward I looked back to see Cardin chuckling, " and that's why we don't jump from tall structures, me Rose aura can't protect you from everything, gravity is one of those." Glynda said I looked up at her and a could've sword I saw a slight smile touch those cruel lips. ' are you kidding me she didn't see that?' I thought as I looked back with Cardin faking innocence, I sighed and picked myself up and limped over to the locker room I took a look at my team, Blake and Weiss looked at me like ' your a fool, where yang was looking at me sadly,

I turned into the locker and took out my baby, and my sword on my hip, I felt better, I turned around and walked out of the arena and saw once again Cardin and his quartet " oh look the quartet came out to play." I sneered to irritated to care as the gasped at my snark, " oh hey little rose you think you have thorns I think it's time to put you in your place." Cardin said as he unhooked his mace, " you can try." I said as I bent down and unsheathed silver thorn

Glynda tapped the screen of her scroll as the lights dimmed " match begin, in 3...2...1...go!" She said Cardin, and Dove charged forward, I stood there watching them come closer, knowing them sky was a faint and the real attack would be Cardin, as he want to be shown as tough as possible. I rolled to the felt under sky's swinging halberd, I popped up spun around and kicked him in the back like, I bent my legs and propelled myself backward as Cardin tried to cover his remake with his mace.

Fortunately I was far enough away. But as I flew back I didn't realize how far I was going " LOOK OUT!?" I heard Weiss cry I looked behind me and saw Russell swung at me, I was unable to dodge and was sent to the ground. My sword was flying. Glynda tapped the lights as it turned on " ms rose is now unarmed the match is-" " NO!" I cried making Glynda stop, I stood up, " it's not over yet." I said

" huh is the runt going to try to fight us barehanded?" Cardin asked I smirked and reached back drawing crescent rose spinning it around and landing it digging it into the ground " try it fuckers." I said Glynda luckily ignored my language and dimmed the lights. " battle continue." She sighed

( Glynda's pov)

I don't understand why ms roses feels like she has to win the battle. I gave her a no win situation. And a smart huntsmen would give up but yet here's Ms charging forward head on, this is going to be sad.' I thought

( Ruby's PoV)

I watched as Cardin and his goons charged at me I filtered round after round into them hitting them in the chest sending them back, Cardin was able to reach me but I jumped up and fired without my feet on the ground my scythe was send flying with me. I landed and watched as the four charged at me again.

I looked back as rustle came up from behind me I spun my scythe around hitting both in front and behind me just liked I was drilled, I finally hooked my scythe around the back to Cardina neck and fired forcing him to face plant due to the recoil. Seeing there leader in trouble the other three ladies came trying to distract me I jumped up over dove and charged, he locked his halberd around crescent rose and did a circle parry disarming me of my weapon, and before Glynda could call the match he swung again, but I was ready I jumped over the swing into a roll picking up silver thorn as I did so in my left arm.

Glynda instinctively flashed the lights on before seeing Me get silver thorn back and shut them back off. Russell and sky charged at me, the dagger user flanking left the the sword used went for a downwards cut but I crouched and parried the blow slanting my sword as I did so his sword interlocked with sky's daggers stopping him, just as I wanted I hooked my leg under Russell knee and pulled back. His head smacked the ground before I landed a solid kick on sky sending them both into the red,

" sky and Russell are unable to fight please leave the stage." Glynda said but kept the lights off. I turned around to focus on Cardin and dove but was sent back by cardina mace with a heavy swing, I was able to stop it due to reinforcing the blade with my left hand on top of the blade but I was still disarmed when I flew back, right to my sweetheart I grabbed the shaft and stopped my movement and looked at cardin and dove stood in front to me, I smirked as I popped up crescent Rose up and changed clips making the other still loaded clip hit the ground with a dull thud.

Cardin and dove made eye contact before they charged like idiot's I pulled my scythe behind me and fired the gravity rounds, which would enforce my movements, adding my semblance to the shaft. I fired.

Cardin came in contact first and pulled on the blade making it snap back into warscythe mode I found it around like a dagger and fired my gun making the fireworks start when I finished I put my scythe behind me in a pose as my bullet casings landed on the ground,

The lights turned on as Glynda walked up " and that's the match." She said calmly but I could tell I had earned her respect tenfold. " well done me rose, that was a terrific display." She smiled thank you professor." I smiled before she looked at Cardin, " and you, this better be a lesion for you with what you need to work on." Glynda said as she turned around and walked away, I sheathed cresent Rose and walked over to my sword which I picked up and sheathed it as well. I looked back to Cardin who was rolling on the floor, I didn't say anything before I walked away,

The Bell rang and I dashed off to the lunchroom before anyone could stop me.

(Scene: Lunchroom, beacon academy, Remnant, Ruby's pov)

I got my lunch as fast as possible being famished did hurt, as my semblance filtered my food at speed, it slowed down when I saw sleeping I don't know how I kept running for 3 days but I did. I turned around and was shocked to see yang, she looked down to see my lunch, cookies, some fruit, and a glass of milk.

" no." She said before she dragged me back " aww!" I wined yang came up to the table. " can I have two sandwiches please?" Yang asked yang thanked her and left.

We sat down at the table. And yang handed me my sub a was just glad I was able to eat, I didn't care I tore the wrapping off and dived in. Weiss Blake and yang were shocked at my wolffish eating. " you weren't kidding about being hungry." Janine said " no kidding as Cardin decided to jump me in the hall, and then being pulled aside by goodwitch after that I had to go directly to class, yea you can understand." I said

" but hold on you were running around the woods for 3 days how we're you not hungry then?" Weiss asked I glaired at her. " because despite the fact a ran for three days I didn't run for three days straight, I had to push my semblance to avoid attacks before I was pulled aside." I explaned. Finishing my sandwich and moving on to my cookies.

After my lunch I felt so much better I stood up " come on guys let's go off to class." I said yang and my team sighed not understanding I looked at them " what is it?" I asked " doctor oodbleck is the worse." Yang moaned " he talks so fast by the time he finishes a paragraph I only wrote the first word." Weiss moans, " usually I have to just read the material myself." Blake said I rolled my silver eyes thinking they were exaggerating " oh come on it's not that bad." I said

(Scene: doctor oodbleck's class, beacon academy, vale, Ruby's pov)

'This is bad.' I thought as I saw oddbleck walk around the classroom with his cup in his hands, I looked to see my team overworking themselves to wrote down all the info. " now of course the fanuas war didn't last only two weeks it lasted several years, but that's not what we're here to talk about, there's one species that has plagued us for far longer, can anyone tell me which one that is?" He asked to everyone else they were looking around worried but me, I just raised my hand up normal. Not aware I broke the sound barrier doing so.

The doctor turned to me " ahh miss rose I didn't expect you to be here after last class I expected you to get the notes first, ahh no matter off you go!" He said " the creatures of grimm sir." I said the doctor nodded " yes yes, extent, yes the creatures of grimm have been our nemesis since we found out of them, maybe even before." Oodbleck said going into a monologue, I looked around the room to see my team starring at me. " what?" I asked

The bell rang seconds later making me stare at the clock, " huh it's that time already?" I asked before shrugging and heading back to the dorm after all learning period is over.

I entered my dorm and smiled at the comfort, it wasn't the two stone beds with the walls I'm use to but. It's still home. I looked to the book case and found the old book my mother gave me and pulled it out rubbing the dust off it ,and sat down at my desk 'alright I can finally continue my studies about silver knights,' I opened the book to find the book blank, ' no! no! no! I cried as she flipped the books over to only see blank pages " nooooo!" I bursted into tears and laid in a fetal position " I'm sorry mom, I've failed you." Sniff, " why would my mother give me a blank book?" Does she not expect me to really be the next one, did I do something bad?!" I asked myself ' Did I not study enough!?' DID MY MOM WANT ME TO COME BACK FOR HER!?' Why? why! WHY!?'

I don't remember it but at some point I rolled under weisses bed in my anguish of failure. ' did she grab the right book?' Should I go back there and find it?' I asked hypothetical questions of what to do. I didnt even realize the time when I looked at the clock I realized it was 7:00, but I wasn't hungry I just went to bed, leaving the book on my desk open.

(Scene: lunchroom, beacon, vale, Remnate/ Blake's pov)

We watched the lunch room to see everyone eating dinner, well everyone but Ruby, we looked to see Cardin sneering, and laughing, " I don't understand where is ruby?" Weiss asked " I don't know but it's Thursday and tomorrow we have a field trip to forever fall, and I don't want Ruby to miss it." Yang said " as of now we can't worry she's our leader, she might just be studying trying to come up with the best way to extract the syrup and protect us at the same time." I said

" yea come on let's go to bed." Yang said as she stood up. And walked out. I followed her before I looked behind " I'm going to check out the library and try to bring Ruby back to the dorm." I said " have you tried a cookie on a string?" Weiss asked bluntly yang chuckled because she could actually seeing that working.

" I'm going to find her, and yes I will offer her cookies, but still. I don't want her overworking herself." I said as I walked off.

Weiss and yang shrugged and left for their dorm.

(Scene: RWBY's dorm, beacon, vale, Remnate/ Blake's pov)

After a failed search I entered the dorm sad I looked to see Weiss, and Yang asleep, and the third bed occupied. By Ruby. ' son of a bitch.' I thought I looked down to see if I got a text from yang saying they found her, nothing. I sighed " find your sis and yet you don't tell me when you see her. That's yang for you." I said before I looked over to see a empty book I flipped over to see all the pages were blank.

'what would Ruby need for a blank book for? hmm I have many novel ideas, maybe I could use it, Ruby isn't.' I thought

(Scene: RWBY's dorm, beacon, vale Remnate/Ruby's pov)

I woke up in the middle of the day to see I had no classes until this after noon thank god I looked around to see all the beds empty. I turned over to go back to sleep only to the sound of scribbling. I looked around groggy to see Blake at my desk writing in a book. more specifically the book mom gave me. seeing Blake write in to I don't know but I just didn't feel right I had to stop it " NO!" I cried as I jumped out of bed Blake also jumped and flipped around, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I asked

" wha but I don't understand?" Blake gasped " of course you can't understand. Nothing you can even think of can possibly comprehend the exact nature of the crime you just committed, HOW MUCH HAVE YOU WRITTEN!?" I asked " this -is the first page!" Blake stuttered I grabbed the book from her and started to try to clear the page, fortunately the ink rubbed off fairly easily. I sighed as my book was saved, I sighed " please, don't do that again." I said Blake nodded dumbly before we got dressed and headed to our class which was a fusion of both professor peaches and glynda's class.

(Scene: forever fall, vale, remnate, no point of view)

The class was walking in the forest of forever fall, Ruby looked at the trees and bright colors. Glynda came to rest and turned " now students your here to collect sap for professor peach." Ruby rolled her eyes " great that's fun." Ruby muttered.

" come on now sis not every mission if daring and heroism." Yang said as she put a hand on my shoulder " you think I don't know that, the only mission I was able to go on were simple protrols, and even then, once we opfound a nest of grimm I was sent back immediately. I may have been able to kill my first grimm at eight, but until I was eleven that was my only kill, and even then my kill count is still in single didgits." Ruby said as she and her teamwent to collect the sap.

( forever fall ledge, Glynda's pov)

I stood where Ozpin wanted me to go and watch now the events placed out, instructioned to not intervene unless a student calls or I deem it's something the students can't handle. But it appeared the group is doing a good job so far. Or at least as much as RWBY and most of JNPR, Nora Valkiery is more of a taster than a collector.

(End)

A/n **Sorry for taking so long to update I just didn't feel like uploading, the next two chapters are the docks and I really do t like now they came out, I might change them around, but I don't know I'm just feeling out of it right now,**


	8. Cp-42 end Vol-1

(Scene: Ruby's dorm, beacon Vale, remnate,/Ruby's pov)

After the incident of forever fall which included jaune putting Cardin in his place, and beheading an Ursa with a +80 year old relic of a sword, ' I wonder how it kept its edge?' Bah anyways after that I again was in the shared dorm where I was trying and failing to read the book my mother gave me again. I was crying in distraught in my failure. I napped to roll under weisses bed when I heard the door open and my sister enter the room " Ruby?" I heard her voice but I kept crying, " Ruby where are you?" She asked still no response from me, " well what ever me the the girls are heading to vale to check the festival, you're welcome to come if you want." She offered

"...well we'll be waiting at the dock we'll wait five minutes before we leave." She said before I heard the door close. I slowly exited from the bed. Treads still on my face. " I need to train more. I will be the silver knight, I will." I determined my self I got up and got dressed in the clothes I just got yesterday. A pair of blue jeans and a shirt I've never worn jeans before, it was different. I attached my weapon in the belt and my cloak, a spun around ' I like it!' I thought I looked at the clock " 3 minutes. I cam make it!" I said as a sped off,

(Scene: airship dock, beacon academy, vale,/ yang's Pov)

I looked down Main Street looking for a iconic red cloak, " it's no use yang she won't come." A voice of Weiss Schnee said " she'll come she has to." I said when we heard a call for " ALL ABOARD!" Come on yang she's not coming." Blake said I sighed " yea let's-" "WAIT!" I looked back to see my little sister running full sprint " RUBY!" I called " I'm coming!" She yelled she zipped in front of me and stopped hard as the wind caught up with her it blew the gall spgust wind at out face I smiled at her as I hugged her " I KNEW YOU WOULD COME!" I said squeezing the death out of her,

" Wah thanks sis but I really can't breath!" I heard her muffle out " FOR THE LOVE OF RELEASE YOUR SISTER YOUR KILLING HER YO BRUTE!" Weiss said I let go and we just got on before the ship took us to vale.

(Scene: vale festival square docks, city of vale, Remnate/ Weiss Pov)

I don't understand how people aren't as excited as I am about this, I've always been fascinated with other cultures, partly because my father locked me up in atlas with a bunch of armed guards before I could defend myself. But beside that, seeing how the other world acts, how much different our life is from there, the clothes costumes, everything, lifestyle, just like in atlas, where the school is the same as the government, mostly because in that frozen hell we can't waste time building separate buildings so we had to multi purpose everything.

" THE VYTAL FESTIVAL, OH MY GOD HOW WONDERFUL!" I cried " yea!" I heard a half handed cheer from behind me I recognized it as yang, " how could you not be excited, I mean really! doing this showing off the cultures of the world! There's a parade, foreign foods stands, a tournament!" I said " yea you really don't want to be a motivational speaker," Yang said " quiet you." I said " so why are we at the docks again?" Yang asked "Ugh they smell like fish?!" Ruby said holding her nose. " well I believe if I'm looking at the time table correctly the people of vacuole are suppose to be arriving today." I said as I turned around and check the paper, totally unaware I was holding it upside down and of course my teammates didn't tell me, Blake spoke up at yang's confused face " she wants to spy on the. To get a upper hand in the fights ahead." She said " hey!" I argued my point when my team leader turned around " woah!" Ruby asked I turned around to see a ruined dust shop.

" oh look another dust shop robbed, sad, at least it's not family." I sighed before I noticed everyone following " ugg!" I sighed before following, I noticed a tugboat coming in but my team was more important.

( scene: ruined dust shop, downtown vale, vale, Remnant,/ Ruby's pov)

I saw the dust shop and went to approach. I came up to two officers " what happened here?" I asked the officers turned to me and scoffed before answering as if I was blind " what's it look like kid, a party, it's a fricking robbery, second dust shop the week, the place is turning into a jungle." He said

I looked down sad, as yang put a hand on my shoulder, " it's not all bad." She said " yea" I replied when the second officer stepped out of the rubble " they left all the money again the safe is untouched." He said

The first officer moaned and slapped his thighs " you're kidding me, how...no why is this happening, who in there crazy mind needs this much freaking dust Joel?!" The first officer called as the second one shrugged " I don't know nor do I want to think." He said " but?" The first officer asked " well...an army." He said " white fang?" The first asked in confirmation. " it's possible." Joel said the first officer sighed " yes or no Joel what do you think!?" He asked " I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." He said as he walked off,

I narrowed my eyes absorbing the info, ' white fang, dispite the fact I know about the faunas and mistreatment I've never heard of the white fang, or at least a fang that would attack shops. We had some faunas at the temple but I really didn't pay attention to them as they usually just cleaned stuff.

Of course Weiss was instantly hooked " huh white fang what a bunch of degenerates." She said I was about to retort but Blake beat me to the punch.

" what's your problem?" She asked Weiss scoffed " me I just don't care for the criminally insane." She argued " the white fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths, there just a group of misguided faunas." She said

" MISGUIDED they want to wipe humanity off the face of the earth!?" Weiss argued " so there very misguided it still doesn't explain why they would attack a dust shop in the middle of downtown vale." Blake said

" yea, but of course there are a bunch of thiefs that extort old shop keepers for money all the time maybe it was one of them?" Ruby said " there see a logical explanation that doesn't put faunas to blame not all of them are evil." Yang said when someone from behind called " HEY STOP THAT FAUNAS!"

Team RWBY turned to the docks and ran to the edge to see a monkey hanging over a lamp post " THANKS FOR THE RIDE GUYS!" He called before he threw a banana at a guy which was kinda gross but was AWSOME.

" get down here." The cop said after the monkey ran off, she dashed past Blake he winked." Well Weiss you wanted to check the competition, and there it goes." Yang said " QUICK WE HAVE TO OBSERVE HIM!" She said as he ran off.

Blake watched before following. She watched as Weiss tailed sun, and the cops, she turned the corner only to be sent back by what appeared a brick wall Weiss looked past said road block to see sun jump away on the roof. " no he got away." Weiss cursed " umm Weiss?" Ruby asked " WHAT?" She cried looking back at her leader, " you might want to get off." She said

" WHA?!" She looked to see a girl with red hair and a green dress she waved at them " if you could please get off." She said " WHOA SORRY!" Weiss bowed apologiesly as penny the girl reached her hand. " Ruby walked forward and tired to help the girl up only to fall down " dang your heavy." Ruby said

" oh come on sis she cant be that bad," yang said as she tried to get her up, only to fail " wow or maybe not ." She said

Finally after multiple tries, and fails everyone was tired. And the girl was still on the ground " fine I'll get up myself." The girl said who they found out was named penny, she jumped up " hello penny, am Weiss", "Blake" " is your head okay?" Yang asked before elbowed by Blake " oh I'm yang." She said " well it's a pleasure to mean you." She said " you said that." Weiss said

" so I did," she said " well I'm sorry Weiss ran into you. Hope your well friend." Ruby said before walking away. " she was weird." Yang said " and really heavy." Blake said " almost to heavy to be human." Ruby Concluded . " what did you call me?" Penny said appearing in front of them.

Weiss snapped her head around on confusion as yang apologized " oh I'm sorry I didn't think you-." Yang said " no not you...you." She said approaching Ruby " WHA I DIDNT I-" Ruby stuttered " you called me friend, do you really think about me that way?" She asked

" well I-um?" Ruby looked past her to see her friends waving no, Ruby looked back, at her ' she seems a nice girl and judging by her weight despite none of it showing, she could be pretty powerful, she'll be better an alley then an enemy.' " of course you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Ruby said

She watched as her teammates fell down. Before she watched Penny cheer. " oh splendid!" She cried before going into a spheil about what they would do as friends. " well she's...excited…" Ruby said as Weiss came up besides her " that's putting It mildly." She said

" so what are you doing here?" Yang asked " oh I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said " sorry but don't really look the part." Weiss said " says the girl in a dress." Blake said " it's a combat skirt." Weiss said " yea." Ruby said as they slapped hands.

Weiss got serious, " wait a second if your hear for the tournament does that mean you know that racscallion?!" Weiss asked " The Who?" Penny asked " the best band" Ruby muttered when Weiss pulled out a drawing with a scowling monkey fantastic saying 'I'm evil rawww!' " the filthy fantasy from the boat!"

" stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate " He's a person!" Blake said " oh I'm sorry should I stop calling this trash can as a trash can, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" She asked " WEISS STOP IT!" Ruby called but that only made Weiss turn around " stop what he clearly broke the law, give him time and he'll mostly likly join with the other's in the white fang." Weiss said

Blake clenched her fists " ugh you ignorant little brat!" Blake stomped out Weiss followed. " how dare you I'm your teammate!" Weiss said Ruby following " no Weiss you're just an ignorant brat, you only see the world by a thin looking glass, and refuse to see the good in people. You know despite the silver knight's combat prowess do you know what, some of the best warriors have been faunas. Throughout history." Ruby cried

"Well so what's that have to do with the guy we just saw?" Weiss asked Ruby smacked her hands to her side, " if your refuse to see reason, I don't understand how I can get through to you." Ruby said as she walked away. Yang looked back " sis where are you going?" Yang called " back to beacon, I can't handle this." She said.

Blake looked to Weiss as both looked back at Ruby and settled for a draw for now. They followed there leader back to the dorm. Unfortunately this only caused a uproar later,

" why can't you understand the fang is pure evil?" Weiss asked "there's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake said " then what about the grimm?!" Weiss argued back, " that's different and you know it." Blake said

" you are aware you're defending a case against humanity," Weiss said " why do you think they hate humanity so much it because of Cardin, YOU!" Blake yelled " me?" Weiss asked

" your discriminatory!" Blake said " I'm a victim!" She yelled, " every day white fang would bully us because we used fantasy labor, and everyday my dad would come on furious which made for a very, bad, childhood!" Weiss said

" Weiss I-" Ruby said putting a hand on her shoulders, " NO! Do you know why I hate the fang!? It's because there theifs, liners and murders!" Weiss said " well maybe we're tired of being pushed around!" Blake argued essentially spilling the beans. " I-umm." Blake said stepping back before making a break to the door, " BLAKE WAIT STOP!" Ruby cried. " Weiss stood frozen as she watched Ruby cry down the hall hopelessly trying to bring back her teammate,

Ruby sadly limped back to her bed, Weiss looked shocked, as Ruby crawled into her bed, " what just happened?" Weiss asked Ruby glaired at her, " you just made Blake run away," she said before flipping over " good night guys I'm going to look for her tommrow," she said

" I'll join you," yang said " just go to bed, were going to need the best amount of sleep to track her, espically if she doesn't want to be found." She said " do you think your up to the task?" Weiss asked Ruby didn't answer, she was already asleep.

(Scene: outside beacon, vale, Remnat,/Blake's pov)

I ran, I ran and didn't look back, I never did. I never can, never will, I didn't know how long o ran for but when o stopped and my breath caught up to be if felt I was curbed stomped in the chest by a ursa, I looked up to the moon to find my Guide only to see the beacon statue of warriors standing proud, I sighed, I felt my ears pop like you get from night altitudes. ' they need relaxation.' I thought as I undid my bow, my cat ears exposed, yet...it felt good. Just me alone… I can get my act together then explane everything to Weiss, and maybe just maybe I won't be hung as a traitor, forced to rot in jail possible, but not hung, just relax-'

" I knew you looked better without the bow," a voice said from behind me. I spun around ready to dliver a painful blow to any bully who went to pick on me.

(Eco)

(Scene: RWBY's dorm/ vale streets, beacon, vale Remnate/ Ruby's pov)

I woke up and stretched my hands above my head. I blinked twice as my eye adjusted to the light being shined through the door. I looked over to Blake's bed I wasn't surprised it was unoccupied, yet it still made me sad. " aww." I said as the reality of my team's failure became blissfully seen, 'I was suppose to lead came crashing down on me, I'm suppose to lead these people into battle, yet I can't keep them in the same room without someone trying to bite the others head off.'

" She's been gone all weekend and we haven't found anything." I said as I kicked a pebble away. " well you know who might help? The police." Weiss said I froze and turned around giving her a very angry glare. " Weiss what do I have to explane to you for you to understand why that's a bad idea?" I asked

" what it was a suggestion?!" She said " yea a bad one." I said as I kept walking, Weiss on my toes " what do you expect she'll think when we come up to her with a bunch of cops on our toe? What would her response, whould she think ' oh here's my team coming to rescue me from a tight spot.' or will she think ' oh no Weiss told them of my past and now the cops have come to put me away and throw away the key so I can get mauled on prison and possibly given a fate worse than death." Yang said

" I suppose your right. But don't you think she can be a little bit more informative?" Weiss asked " yes Blake could, but in that same respect all of us could be." I said " what do you think Penny?" I said off handed " I think weisses hair looks lovely especially when down." She said from behind yang,

( 3rd person)

" HOLY SHIT!? THAT ACTUALLY WORKED!?" Ruby cried shocked, " why of course you called for me so i came." She said " that's not the point." Ruby said " well that is the point?" Yang asked " Not now in to shocked to find out my in showcase of primial ingeniously was able to perfectly predict and locate the parental time and space locations necessary for these events to occur, despite the fact I uploaded completely unrelated and irrelevant data." Ruby said

" do you happen to have this mechanical wonder you've created handy, it may help up find Blake" Weiss asked " unfortunately no I used the parts to fix the coffee maker, only for Blake to try to reconstruct it to try to do tea." Ruby said " wonderful." Weiss slapped her hands to her side, but Ruby was thinking ' how ever the events haven't gone completely natural as the thing predicted, has something happened to the time line? What can this mean for the future, I must investigate this.' Ruby thought

She was pulled back by penny asked " so what are you doing?" Ruby snapped out of her mechanical thoughts halfly thinking ' ah yes a timely occurrence which can relate and pull us back into the timestream just speak the mojo and you shall be good.' Ruby thought

" greeting passing traveler I'm just thou looking for thy stationed of local recurrence of part animal, part woman running wild across the planes of existence. In a recurring cycle of 12 to the 11th power divided by a factor of one, pulse the sum of all factors thy that of four before entering the same recursion cycle again, only inplanting the factors with a minus one until the stream hits zero, then implants it into the core of the planet therefore solving the ultimate question in the universe...why are we here?" Conserved by deep thought some endless eons ago." Ruby spoke.

" oh you mean Blake!" Penny said " YES!" Ruby cheered before clearing her throat " yes! yes! thank you someone who can understand the lingo of a natural starsystem. Now kind madam would you care point me into the direction of the actively shifting flux capacitor, and an activity large watchtower." Ruby said Penny thought " umm I don't know about watchtowers but I do know the beacon CCT is the tallest structure in vale." Penny said " is there a public roadway leading to it and a sufficient power score accompanying it to push a metered vehicle to 88 miles per hour?" She asked " we can make our own thunderstorm." Penny said " IT WILL BE ENOUGH COME ON BARRTY THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME!" Ruby said before rushing down the street, a second voice accompanied her which was still hers saying , "doc what's going on and my name's not Barrty!"

The three watched her go shocked Weiss turned to Penny " did you actually understand what the hell she was saying?" She asked Penny scoffed " pffff no I just came up with actuate responses from distance movies I knew she reframed and put them into real life terms." Penny said " right." Weiss said " come on let's check on her so she doesn't punch a hole in the time space continuum." Yang said " just reverse the polarity of the neutron flow," Weiss said as she followed. Penny looked around behind her 'where did my scarf go?'

Ruby was at the store of dust till dawn, reading a magizene ' now according to my scorches there should be a door ring in 3...2...1…' ring! ' right on time.' She thought before she heard " RUBY!?" From her sister 'wait a second wasn't I doing something?' She asked before she gasped before zooming out the door yelling " Blake!" She left the magazine on the floor.

Ruby rushed around all day looking for where Blake could be when an explosion was heard "must be Blake better get working." Ruby said as she called her locker, it popped open to reveal her body armor and helmet, which she slid on and got dressed up, well tried she looked around to try to find someplace decent to change, and she only saw one place,

After a struggle with the door, a bad zipper, and a torn thigh which would have to be patched Ruby then had trouble getting the door to the phone booth open ' they don't make them like they use to.' She said as she finally popped up in her combat clothes, Making a pose.

(During these events Scene:on top of a roof diner, vale, remnate/ Blake's pov)

I sat across the monkey fanuas who used his tail to hold up a cut of tea. His head in his hands, I put my cut down breaking the scliance " so you want to know more about me." I said

Sun the monkey threw his head back in some sort of victory " finally she speaks, nearly 2 daysof small talk and weird looks which quiet frankly seem to look like your trying to fry my brain...you're doing it right now aren't you?" Sun asked " Staire~~~." Blake uttered as she narrowed her eyes at him,

Later in the day Ruby walked the streets with her sword on her sheath and cresent rose on her back when all of a sudden an explosion happened at the docks behind her, " that must be something." She reasoned and ran

At the docks Blake and Sun ducked a shot from a man who had a white coat and bowler hat on. " he's too strong!" Blake said to sun, " we have a lot more to deal with I'll keep the fang off you deal with Roman!" Sun said Blake nodded

After several clashes Blake was far away as Roman aimed at sun " HEY!" Ruby called looking over the docks her helmet on and cape bellowing. " drop the cane!" She said Roman turned to Ruby " oh hello lad and who the hell are you?" He asked " names don't matter what mattered is your attacking people who are under my protection and I won't stand by idle while I watch it happen." Ruby said

" oh and who are you batman?" Roman asked uninterested " no." Ruby said before vanishing and appearing behind him her scythe hooked around his feet " I'm. much. worse." She said as she pulled the trigger sending Roman to the ground,

She spun around about to deliver a down swing right on his chest only to be shot and redirected landing a safe distance away on the ground, but still in Ruby's grasp. Roman sighed, only to groan when he was kicked where the sun don't shine.

Ruby unhooked the scythe and but the curve on his neck, " I'm not done with you yet," Ruby said " but unfortunately, we aren't either." A voice said from behind to reveal a whitefang trooper standing there. Pointing a gun at her, Ruby smiled and jumped at the last moment as the guy opened fire " AHHH!" Roman squealed as he rolled around on the ground as a hole in his pants near the crotch started to stain red.

Ruby jumped and did a spin kick into the white fangs head sending him back.

Ruby looked to see herself surrounded she smirked and drew her sword and cut as the fang opened fire,

Blake and sun looked shocked as Ruby was deflecting bullets like a god, or some seriously trained monk, before getting out of there stumper and joining once again.

Roman looked to see he was losing and looked for a good escape, he saw a crate hanging over head, and his cane a few feet away. Ruby met Romans eyes, as the stairdown happened,

Ruby flung her sword back over her head as Roman dived and grabbed his Cain he aimed it above at the crate and fired, " Gah!" He cried as the sword stuck into his shoulder, Ruby looked up to see the crate wobble, ' oh no!' She thought before she looked to see sun and Blake under the shadow as well " MOVE!" Ruby yelled before she took a dive Blake following tackling sun.

" wow you are really really annoying," he said " it's about to get a lot worse." A voice said Roman looked to see yang and Penny standing there " oh for fuck sake! WHAT THE HELL CAN I BE ANY MORE LOUD!?" Roman asked as 3 bullheads flew overhead he sighed at his timing. " very well." He said as he raised his cane and fired, he hit the wall making yang fly back Penny seeing her friend's sister hunt walked forward." Penny what are you doing?!" yang called " don't worry I'm combat ready." Penny said before jumping off the roof.

Penny flew down to the ground and mid way down her backpack opened to reveal her swords which outstretched like wings. Once she handed she flung her hands around and her blades danced. With her movements like puppet and strings after such loudness happened 3 bullheads flew overhead and started to gun down the people, Penny blocked by swords as she threw a couple of swords at a bull head and pulled it down. Ruby was watching " woah how is she doing that?" Ruby asked she turned and just ducked a swing from Roman only for the cane to hit the helmet making it break and shatter.

Roman doubled back, as she looked at her, what he saw was a seasoned warrior, one that wouldn't hesitate to put his six feet under.

Penny threw two sword behind her sticking into a wall before jumping back and creating a laser. " oh my god." Ruby said. As she noticed Roman getting away. But was to busy beating the whitefang.

After a while the rest of her team showed up followed by the cops. After the situation calmed down Ruby saw how Blake was about to run, only for Ruby to appere infront of her " and where do you think you going?" She asked her.

(Scene: vale docks, vale, Remnate,/ Ruby's pov)

The team and I sat on some of the crates as the police filed the reports, finally after what seemed like hours a guy walked up with a clipboard " hundreds of lein worth of property damage, endangerment to civilian's, unethical operations of weapons, and assault with deadly weapon and public viewing of weapons." He said as he listed all the crimes they committed that night only. " tell me why shouldn't I throw you in a jail cell and throwaway the key?" He asked " because we're licensed professionals." I argued. " oh really?" The cop asked leaning in before looking at the paper " because who I see it I don't have any notice of any sort of licensed info pertaining to you as licensed people to take on a criminal organization." He said

" believe it." A voice said from behind them the team and sun looked to see headmistress Glynda goodwitch approaching. The police huffed at her, " these students are training to be huntresse's there still first years, but huntress nonetheless. These four include the team RWBY one of our most prominent first year teams," she said before her eyes landed on sun " the monkey on the other hand is another matter." She said

Sun gulped " madam my name is sun wokong I'm from mistral, my team is taken air transport as one of my members refuses to take water transport, and will be here next week." Sun said Glynda nodded " very well see." Glynda said the cop sighed and reluctantly undid the handcuffs, " fine, but next time if these kids mess around you're going to have to pick them up at the staction." He said as Ruby found her hand around the front of her rubbing her wrists eyeing the cop in a cold stare.

Glynda nodded as the cops left she looked at the team " let's go." She said she lead the team away, back at school Ruby and her team made it to the dorm.

(Scene: beacon rooftop, vale Remante/ Ozpin's pov)

I looked over my scroll and attached to the security network I saw team RWBY safe with Glynda I smiled and took a sip of coffee when I got a rumble on my scroll it was from Qrow, the message said ' queen has pawns.' I woundered what that meant.

End volume one A/n hey guys me Bankerrtx01 here with a muti chapter, because why not, one I really like where the story is going and I couldn't wait for volume 2-3 because we get more story and background of the characters, anyways I got a lot to do and some better writing to complete from this so ta at for now.


End file.
